Menos Genin
by zem107
Summary: The roles are switched. But who's the real bad guy? The war between Shinigami and Hollow will prove inconclusive becuase of the interruption of one Vasto Lorde, but what's his agenda?
1. Introduction: Uzumaki Naruto

**This is basically a complete rewrite of Shinobi Arrancar. **

**I do not own Bleach or Naruto**

**I edited the lines for this chapter but not any of the text, that may be done later.**

**Edited July 14, 2012 at 1:06 PM.**

**-zem107-**

_How long has it been? _  
How long has it been since then?  
Since I died?  
I don't know. But I sure am hungry.

Naruto opened his eyes. He was facing up to the night sky. The first thing he felt was the paining hunger in his stomach. Or, atleast where his stomach would've been. Instead there was a gigantic gaping hole there. Naruto groaned. He wondered how the hell he still alive with a hole like that in his body. The next thing to catch his eye was the sand he was lying on. It was cold, and very grainy. Painful, eve, to lie on. He stood up and smacked his head on a diamond hard tree. But instead of hitting his head, a Rrlayer of bone protected him. He felt his face and realized that he was wearing a mask, just like a foxes skull. He had the sudden urge to get down on all fours, and so he did. Whe he did, he noticed that he was covered in red fur, protected by a skeleton type thing, just like his 6-tailed form. Realization struck him, and he looked behind himself, only to be met with the sight of one swishing tail.

He didn't know what to make of it. Did he let Kurama take over his body? No, it was different. He distinctly remembered killing Tobi, then fighting Sasuke at the Valley of the End. Did he lose? No, he won. But they both died. He remembered that much. So where was he now? It sure as hell didn't look Hi no Kuni, nor did it look like any of the Elemental Nations. Maybe it was Tsuchi no Kuni. But there weren't supposed to be any deserts there. Possibly Kaze no Kuni. No, he visited Gaara there many times. There wasn't a single area in Kaze no Kuni like this. So where the hell was he? Wait, was he in _Hell?_ That was the only possibility that made sense right now. He was in Hell. He was going to be tortured by monsters and creatures to repent for crimes in his life as a shinobi.

"Welcome to Hueco Mundo, brat."

Naruto turned around. There, he saw two creatures, one was extremely short, and crawled along on all fours. He to had a mask that completely covered his face. The other was much larger, like a gorilla. It even had a mask that was like a gorilla's skull. The difference was that its legs were puny and its forearms were gigantic.

Naruto stomach started aching again. He was hungry, and for some reason, these two creatures in front of him looked pretty damn appetizing.  
"We found a new hollow around. Hehe, " laughed the smaller one, "He's pretty big too. We're going to feast tonight."  
Is that what he was? A hollow? What hell was that?

"Am I in Hell?" Naruto tentatively asked.

"Nah, kid. You're in Hueco Mundo. It's where we hollow live. We're the creatures that feast on fellow souls. Trust me, they taste delicious. Especially a new born hollow. Those are the best."

The big one started guffawing like an idiot.

Having heard all the information that he needed. Naruto assumed his battle ready stance. Th small hollow laughed and was about to say something, but he never got the chance. In less than a second, Naruto was on top of him and had already punched his his fist, I mean, paw, through the hollow's face. The ravenous and bloodthirsty Naruto immediately set upon devouring his prey. The big hollow reeled back in surprise and before he had a chance to react, Naruto began eating him alive. Unfortunately for them, No one could hear their scream in the deserts of Hueco Mundo.

_**147 years later**_

It wasn't very often, that an Adjuchas class Menos Grande graced the living world with its appearance. But tonight that was the case. After 147 years of feasting only upon hollows and evolving thorugh the stages of the Menos, Uzumaki Naruto would be visiting the human world for the first time.

At 3 in the morning, Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia got a call for a hollow. Ichigo was glad to have Rukia back from the Soul Society, that didn't it wasn't annoying to get up in the middle of the night to fight a half-assed hollow. But this time was serious trouble. Standing in the middle of the road was a frog like Hollow holding the soul of an innocent little girl. It was just about to put her in its mouth. They were too far away to get to the girl in time and the ranged attacks that both Rukia and Ichigo had would only end up harming the girl also. But before either Ichigo or Rukia could react, something pounced on the frog's back. The frog hollow howled in pain and dropped the girl, Rukia sprang at her chance to grab the girl before she was back in harm's way. After a few minutes of struggling, the frog fell over, dead. The thing walked over it's body and started feasting upon it's corpse. It finished it pretty quickly too.

"Hey Rukia," Ichigo called, "It's another hollow, should I take care of it."

For the first time, Rukia paid attention to the second hollow, that now turned it's attention to the two shinigami. It looked like a human sized fox, with 6 tails swinging behind its back. Its mask was even fox like. Rukia felt its spiritual pressure and suddenly recognized it from her training back in the Soul Society and textbooks she had read. This was Menos Grande. But no ordinary Menos Grande, it was an Adjuchas class Menos Grande. The second stage of evolution of Menos.

Suddenly Hitsugaya Toshiro showed up, the captain of the 10th division of the Gotei 13.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, what are you doing here?" Rukia asked.

"I felt the reiatsu of a Menos. Never thought that I'd come face to face with an Adjuchas, though." he answered.

The Adjuchas chuckled, "Well, hello to you, too. So you're Hitsugaya Toshiro, I recognize that name. Your one of those captains. And that one's the famous Kurosaki Ichigo, the substitute shinigami. That one's Kuchiki Rukia. Aizen's made your names pretty famous all over Hueco Mundo."

The three shinigami tensed at his words.

"But then again, I don't really listen to that idiot Aizen much in the first place."

A few other shinigami appeared out of nowhere and landed beside Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya looked at all of them and ordered, "Abarai, Matsumoto, Madarame, Ayasagawa, stay back. This is an Adjuchas class. Leave it to me."

The other shinigami stepped back and grunted in approval, but readied their weapons in case they had to provide backup.

This time, the Adjuchas went into full blown laughter. When he finally calmed down he said, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself. It's like the babies hiding behind the mother. But it was the right idea anyways. Not a single one of you could beat me. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, remember it."  
Toshiro cocked his head to the side, "You sure are an odd one for an Adjuchas, Uzumaki."

"Well, how many Adjuchas have you met?" asked Naruto.

"Hmm," Toshiro scratched his head, "Not that many."

"Well there you have it. If you haven't met that many Adjuchas, how hell are you supposed to know which ones are normal or not, hmm?" Naruto replied.

Toshiro raised his sword, "That doesn't matter right now, because you will fight me and lose."

"Don't count on it, " retorted Naruto. Naruto blurred from view and Toshiro was just able to move quickly enough to keep from having his head sliced off.

"**Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens: Hyorinmaru!"**

A dragon made of ice extended from Hitsugaya's Zanpakuto and dove towards Naruto. To everyone's surprise, Naruto just raised a paw and swiped at it, sending flying to the side.

"You'll have to do better than that, Hitsugaya-taichou," Naruto mocked.

Naruto felt something on him, and looked down to see ice forming around his feet. He broke free of it by releasing an extremely intense wave of reiatsu. The ice cracked and flew in all directions.

"For a captain, that's pretty pathetic, " Naruto teased, "How about you switch over from your shikai to bankai?"

All ice retracted back to Toshiro. Toshiro raised his sword in front of him and shouted, "BAN-KAI!"  
Ice wings formed around Tochiro and a tail of ice appeared. His zanpakuto appeared to be encased in ice, "You ready hollow?"  
Naruto nodded.

Toshiro pointed his Zanpakuto at Naruto and a large burst of ice erupted from it trapping Naruto within in it. Toshiro then proceeded to shatter the ice.

"Stupid hollow. Bankai was bit much even for you." Toshiro then felt something tap his shoulder. He turned around only to see the Ajuchas he suposedly defeated, "_Wha-?_"

"Boo!" Naruto let loose a large Cero from his mouth, completely obliterating everything in it's path.

"HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!" all the shinigami called out worry.

Toshiro appeared to have been pushed back while his ice wings were shattered. The only reason Toshiro was able to survive the blast was beacuse he was able to wrap his ice wings around his body to protect himself. Bit by bit, his ice wings and bankai began repairing themselves.  
Naruto chance a glance down at the other shinigami. They all looked worried but refrained from interfering.

Toshiro swung hiw swor din an arc and a large array of ice daggers sprayed at Naruto. They were unavoidable and Naruto was pierced on all sides by them. Naruto fell to the ground with a thud. The other shinigami were engrossed with the fight.

Toshiro landed next to Naruto and said, "You're powere is greater than that of the average Adjuchas, based on research done by the 12th division. Care to explain why that is?"

Naruto mumbled something incoherent.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Toshiro asked.

"I said," Naruto repeated, "How many times you gonna fall for the same trick."

Toshiro gave him a puzzled look, but that was quickly replaced by a look of pain when an arm made of pure evil red reiatsu burst out of the ground and delivered a uppercut to Toshiro's jaw. Toshiro landed a couple feet away, but by that time Naruto already charged up a fireball, which was promptly shot at Toshiro. After the fire from the explosion died down, an unharmed Toshiro was revealed getting back to his feet while the orange-haired lady shinigami with gigantic breasts stood in between Naruto and him.

"**Growl: Haineko**"

Ash filled the air and a tornado formed around Naruto, and he was suddenly cut and scraped all over his body. The tornado picked him up and sent him flying into the wall of a flower shop. Naruto groaned while getting to his feet when he was knocked down by a whip sword hybrid.  
When Naruto looked up he saw all the shinigami pointing their Zanpakuto's at him. Looked like it was time to get serious. Like last time, he let loose a wave of pure reiatsu, blowing them all back, including the wave of smoke.

"Something isn't right here," Toshiro said, "That Adjuchas is more powerful than any other Menos I've fought. It's even more powerful than any Adjuchas described by the a research and development division."

Naruto spoke up, "Well, that's what you get when you fight an Adjuchas who's nearing the level of Vasto Lorde."  
All shinigami reeled back in surprise. They had only heard of Vasto Lorde's in legends.

"Relax, everyone. He may be nearing Vasto Lorde, but he's still an Adjuchas for now. We can take him." Toshiro encouraged.

Toshiro was having internal turmoil right now. He needed to take down this hollow without having his team injured. But that seemed impossible in this situation. He motioned for Renji to come over.

"What is it taichou?" asked Renji.

"Please, ask Soul Society to send backup. Preferably another taichou. This hollow is far too powerful for us to handle on our own." said Toshiro.

"Yes, sir!" replied Renji. He didn't particularly agree, but he decided to trust Hitsugaya-taichou's judgement. He used shunpo to disappear from the battlefield.

Toshiro turned his attention back to Naruto, who was currently fighting the other shinigami, and brought his sword forward.

Naruto saw the attack only second too late. A wave of ice blared forward from Toshiro's sword and nailed his torso. This other shinigamis' hits looked like push pins in comparison to this. This one actually hurt.

"Ichigo," Toshiro called out, "You will have to release your bankai. Just the two of us will fight him. Please back off, the rest of you. If you interfere, you may ended up injured, or dead."

The other shinigami took quite a few steps back, while the famous Ichigo as well as the captain Toshiro took a few steps forward. A large amount of reiatsu bore down on Naruto as the two released their bankai.

Naruto had already seen Toshiro's bankai but Ichigo's bankai was new to him. His sword shrunk down to a black short sword. Naruto could literally feel the power radiating off the sword. He made a mental note to not underestimate it.

"Getsuga TENSHO!" Ichigo roared. A black wave shot out towards Naruto, who was only able to narrowly avoid it. He dodged it by jumping into the air, that was his mistake. Toshiro was waiting above him and brought his zanpakuto down on Naruto's head...hard. The speed of Naruto flying into the ground could only be rivaled by a rocket. A large crater formed in the middle of the street upon impact. Toshiro, Ichigo and the others waited a few tantalizing moments to see what happened. Naruto groggily got up, but once he was on his feet, he was ready to go.

By now Naruto realized that his normal hollow skill set wasn't going to work against them. And he knew that the Toshiro guy realized that Naruto wasn't exactly using reiatsu. It was denser. I wasn't reiatsu, it was _chakra_.

As Naruto was preparing to attack once more, he sensed a presence behind him and jumped away just in time for a shinigami to come flying down from the sky.

This shinigami's reiatsu was nowhere near that of Toshiro or Ichigo. Maybe around the level of the Rukia girl and the guy with feathers adorning his eyes. Then Naruto felt a gigantic amount of pressure bear down on him. He looked up and saw the piniapple head from before land near the shinigami the fell from the sky. Naruto couldn't help but think, _Strange, that guys hair reminds me of someone. And sleeping. It reminds of a person and also of sleeping. Maybe about a person who slept? Someone in a coma?_

Then the source of the large reiatsu landed next to the fallen shinigami. It was the weirdest thing, this guy had the head of a _wolf! _A motherfucking wolf! Naruto had to admit, it was pretty damn cool, yet slightly disturbing.

_Who were this guy's parents?_

The wolf shinigami bent down and helped up the fallen shinigami.

_"_Be careful 6th Seat Ikora. You have plenty of potential, don't waste it on skydiving...without a parachute._"_ The wolf man scolded.

Ikora laughed embarrassed and rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry Komamura-taichou."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, the wolf head was a captain. _Komamura-taichou? Never heard of you. I hope that means you're not very strong. But it's probably my luck that you can kill me as easily as I can kill a gillian._

Toshiro seemed annoyed, "Komamura-taichou, I don't mean to question your judgement, but do you think that bringing a 6th seat on a mission where I specifically requested a captain, is a good idea?"

Komamura turned his attention to Hitsugaya, "Of course, he's new with the squad and he needs experience. Plus, anyone else ranked higher than him was busy. Anyways, that hollow is the problem? I feel something off about him. His reiatsu feels different. Hitsugaya-taichou, Ichigo, please stand down. I would like to test this Menos on my own for a bit. I want to see what's wrong with it."

Komamura then draw his zanpakuto and went into ready stance. Not really in a hurry to face another captain-class shinigami, Naruto stood his ground.

"**Roar: Tenken!**" Naruto stood, waiting for Komamura-taichou's shikai to take effect. Naruto noticed no visible difference, and was thinking that Komamura-taichou had a brain fart and forgot his zanpakuto's command.

"Hollow, what is your name?" Komamura-taichou asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto, believe it!" Naruto responded.

"Well Naruto-san, I do not wish to hurt you, so if you would come along quietly I may be able to send you to soul society without causing you any pain. There you may be examined for your inconsistencies in reiatsu by Shinigami Research and Development Institute."

"Forget it, Komamura-taichou. As tempting as that offer sounds, I prefer it in Hueco Mundo." Naruto retorted.

"I see." was all Komamura offered back. He then brought his zanpakuto down from above his head. At this distance, Naruto didn't expect to be hurt at all, but was completely flabbergasted when a disembodied arm came down at the same rate and angle as Komamura's arm. Except this arm was so much larger that it reached Naruto and it held a oversized sword in it. Naruto didn't have enough time to avoid the attack and was crushed by the sword. The sharp end of the sword just being able to off his left front leg. When Komamura lifted his arm back up, Naruto retreated a few steps back, limping all the way. Much to everyone's astonishment, Naruto's arm began to quickly regenerate. His arm healed so well, it was as if it had never been cut off in the first place.

Wanting to see more of what Komamura-taichou could do, Naruto decided to test him. Naruto charged up a rather weak cero in his mouth, and fired at Komamura. As expected, Komamura used the giant blade to deflect the cero upwards. While Komamura-taichou was distracted with this, Naruto disappeared from sight.

"That's neither shunpo nor sonido. So what the hell is that? Oh shit! Sajin-san watch out!" Toshiro warned.

Komamura looked down just in time to see Naruto flying upwards from right underneath him, his right claw held out as a knife to slice Komamura's throat. Komamura's eyes widened as he realized that he wouldn't be able to deflect the attack in time. Naruto let the beginnings of a victory smile grace his lips, but just as he was getting to the good part, a zanpakuto intercepted his frowned and looked to the left, it was Toshiro who blocked it. Naruto brought up his newly formed left claw up and stabbed it straight through Hitsugaya's chest, then immediately jumped back.

Hitsugaya fell to his knee, heavily panting. Komamura picked him up and carried him to the sidelines asking Renji to take Hitsugaya-taichou back to the 4th division barracks in the Soul Society. Renji complied and leapt away as fast as possible, carrying Toshiro on his back.

Komamura then motioned the other shinigami over and asked for their help in defeating Naruto. Lastly, he turned to Naruto and said, "I don't usually hold grudges against anyone, but you, my friend, must be brought to justice."

Naruto grinned foxily as he dodged the other shinigami's zanpakuto.

"**Dance: Sode no Shirayuki**"

"**Grow: Hozukimaru**"

"**Growl: Haineko**"

"**Bloom: Fuji Kujaku**"

Some form of danger came from all these zanpakuto whether it be ash, ice, or physical attacks.  
After he successfully dodged all the shinigami, he jumped on a rooftop of a nearby bookstore. He was able to get a good look at the area. But something was off. _Where was Ikora, the 6th seat that came with Komamura-taichou?_  
"**Blaze: Nobi**"

Ikora finally made himself known, appearing behind Naruto's back. He pointed his zanpakuto at Naruto as a whirlwind of fire blazed to life from it and entirely surrounding Naruto and trapping him a burning prison. The prison he was in started to shrink contiguously until the flames were feeding off of Naruto's body.

Ikora used shunpo to appear with the group of shinigami. For a while, all that could be heard was the agonizing scream of Naruto as he was being burned to death. Eventually, the flames dispersed, revealing no remains. Everyone finally gave a sigh of relief, while a few gave respectful nods to Ikora. Ikora felt proud of himself for earning the respect of his captain and was going to give himself a pat on the back, when he didn't feel a thing. Naturally, he looked down only to scream out in horror. What was once the left side of his body was now nothing but a bloody mess. His entire left arm as well as a good portion of his torso had been bitten off. Before he could react any farther, his head and upper body were bitten off in one clean chomp. All the remaining shinigami turned to Naruto, their faces showing nothing but horror, save for Madarame and Komamura, whose down unbridled fury. After finishing his meal, Naruto felt a sudden rush of power. Because he had only eaten other hollows in the past, he thought this spike in his reiatsu was normal after eating shinigami. Boy, was he wrong.

_What_ _the_ _hell!_ _I'm_ _shrinking!_ _What_ _the_ _hell_ _if going_ _on?_

True to his thoughts, Naruto was shrinking, dramatically in fact. But it was only Komamura who knew what was happening. That hollow will no longer be a Adjuchas.

Naruto's shrinking stopped when he reached just under the length of a great dane. He was compelled, no, forced to stand up right. His body was no longer covered in fur, but a thick later of bone that was colored to resemble the fur. His blonde hair was now visible, yet the fox skull mask remained. The only difference being, that his sky blue eyes were visible. Naruto looked behind himself, instead of six, there were now nine complete tails swishing around behind him.

To say the least, Naruto felt absolutely amazing.

**-zem107-**

Back in Soul Society, everyone had been informed of the situation. Captain-commander Yamamoto was holding an emergency captain's meeting to discuss what to do in this state of emergency. Many suggestions were thrown around, but everyone agreed that this Vasto Lorde must be dealt with. In response to the captains quarreling, Yamamoto decided to form an emergency response team.  
"Enough with your bickering!" Yamamoto commanded, "I have decided that I will send vice-captains Hisagi, Kira, Kotetsu, and Iba. I will also send along 5th seat Haruno of the 4th division, 4th seat Nara of the 10th division, and 7th and 3rd seat of the 6th division Hinata Hyuuga and Neji Hyuuga, respectively. To lead this task force will be the new 5th division captain Sasuke Uchiha. Understood? Now get moving, we have no time to waste."  
Uchiha-taichou nodded and moved to collect his team.

**-zem107-**

Komamura-taichou fell to the ground, completely exhausted. This hollow seemed to have a limitless supply of energy. By now, everyone was on the ground. Komamura couldn't tell if they were dead or alive, he just knew that they wouldn't be getting up anytime soon.

"Hey Foxtrot, take a gander at this," called out Ichigo.

Naruto paid him no mind, and instead grabbed Komamura's zanpakuto out of his hand. He raised it above his head and prepared to bring it down, ending Komamura's life.

Ichigo watched helplessly. He had his left arm and both legs broken by Naruto. He was so sore all over, he could barely move an inch. But as he watched Naruto about to kill Komamura-taichou, he felt the need to do something. He grasped his zanpakuto and prepared to release a Getsuga Tenshou. But apparently it wasn't needed. As soon as Naruto began his downward arc, a flash of blue slammed into him, sending him flying backwards.

"Still can't take care of a measly hollow, your pathetic Kurosaki," Uryuu stepped onto the ground and adjusted his glasses.

Instead of mocking him back as he usually did, Ichigo warned him, "Get out of here Ishida. See Komamura-taichou over there. That Menos took him down in mere minutes. That guy's a Vasto Lorde! Get out of here Ishida!"

"All the more reason to kill him," Uryuu stated blandly.

"You should pay more attention to your friends warnings, dattebayo," Uryuu's eyes widened. He hadn't even sensed the hollow move, yet here he was, face to face with it. Before he could react, the hollow grabbed his face and threw him down the street.

"Pssh, I'm not usually so disrespectful, but that guy was a quincy, right? He was just as pathetic as you shinigami." Naruto smirked.

"Don't you dare class me in with those idiots." Naruto turned around, unsurprised. Uryuu was slowly limping towards him, his bow out.

Naruto threw his head back and chuckled, "How many people are gonna keep showing up to this party, huh?"

Naruto had already sensed the opening of a senkaimon and was going to laugh again, when he realized exactly who was coming.

He quickly turned his attention to the quincy and said, "I have to go right now. We can continue our little chat next time. Good bye."

Naruto opened a garganta and stepped through, sealing it from the inside.

Ishida let out a sigh of relief, then realized that he was the only conscious one here. The local authorities were bound to show up any minute, and he would be the only visible one. Things were going to get messy and, as usua, he was going to be in the middle of it.

"What the hell happened here?" Hisagi asked.

Ishida had only just made out the presence of more shinigami. All them had considerably high amount of reiatsu. No doubt a team sent to exterminate the hollow that was present until just recently.

"If you're looking for the hollow, you just missed it. It left not a minute ago. But he did leave behind quite a mess. I will leave it in your hands now." Ishida said as he walked down the street.

"Isane, Izuru, Haruno, these people need medical attention immediately," Hisagi called out. The three, addressed quickly served and set about patching up the wounded.

Uchiha-taichou shunpo'd next to Hisagi.

"Quite a grisly scene if you ask me taichou. What do say we do, we were ordered to exterminate the Vasto Lorde, our next orders come directly from you. What do we do now?" Hisagi asked.

Sasuke gazed on at the sight in front of him: One half dead taichou, one dead shinigami, and the whole Karakura patrol squad unconscious. Not to mention the severely wounded Hitsugaya-taichou back in Soul Society.

The raven haired duckbutt pondered the situation, "We cannot chase the hollow into Hueco Mundo otherwise we would be put at disadvantage. We can't just wait for him to ambush us again, what happened to them may happen to us. We cannot return to Soul Society otherwise we would give the hollow a perfect chance to attack this town's civilian population. We cannot make any decisions until we have more information." Sasuke replied.


	2. The Resistance Falls

**For** **anyone** **that** **read** **chapter 1** **apologize** **for** **my** **errors** **as** **well** **as** **my** **awkward** **writing. It** **is** **entirely** **my fault.** **Not** **to** **make** **excuses,** **but I** **didn't** **have** **access** **to** **my** **computer** **so** **often** **and** **as a** **result** **much** **of** **the** **story** **was** **written** **on** **my** **phone.** **But I** **will** **try** **to** **make** **my** **writing style** **better** **for** **the** **reader** **to** **read.**

**By** **the** **way, I** **own** **neither** **Bleach** **not** **Naruto.**  
**P.S.** **My** **lines** **the** **indicate** **breaks** **are** **getting** **very** **cumbersome,** **so** **i'll** **just** **put a** **bold "**-zem107-**"** **instead.**

**-zem107-**

Hueco Mundo was basically a barren desert. Not all that exciting or fun. But for some reason, Naruto just had this feeling in the pit of his stomach that either he or a friend lived in a desert at one point in their lives. It was only because of this reason that Naruto did not mad in his time living here.  
But this time Naruto had a reason to go bonkers. For the past few days he had been in Hueco Mundo, someone had been following him. Naruto has tried to escape this person by heading into the Forest of Menos. Instead of evading this person, the other Menos Grande seemed to help his pursuer in their quest to find Naruto. Normally, this would've caused Naruto to welcome this person with open arms, but ever since Aizen arrived, no one seems to trust anyone. As a result, Naruto prepared a trap for his guest that would commence in about, now.  
"Gillian's, attack!" Naruto commanded.  
About 7 Gillian class Menos stepped out from behind the trees and fired multiple ceros at the shadow of a tree Naruto was pointing at. All the ceros hit their targets within moments of eachother and not only made a sound so loud it made Naruto temporarily deaf, but also created a shockwave that could be felt for kilometers around.  
Naruto was about to bathe in his own triumph when he felt the the cold metal of a wakizashi against the right side of his throat.  
"Wasn't expecting ya to kill me that's for sure." Said a curious voice. His voice sounded nice enough, but you couldn't pick apart any emotion from it at all, no matter how hard you tried.  
"Well why wouldn't I?" Naruto asked, "You were the one following me."  
"Good point." said the man as he sheathed his zanpakuto.  
Naruto waved his hand to the ceiling and ordered, "Gillian's stand down." With that the gillians slowly dispersed back into the forest.  
Naruto sighed, "I remember when I was still a Gillian. Of course you wouldn't understand, you were always a shinigami, amirite, Gin?"  
Gin gave a nod with his ever present smile, "Aizen wants to speak with ya Naruto."  
Naruto shook his head, "Tell that bastard that I refuse his Arrancar offer. It's not worth anything to me. I'm content where I am."  
"Oh well, I guess Aizen wont be very happy." Gin said with a shrug, "He's been trying really hard to get ever since you where Adjuchas. But there is something about you confuses me."  
Naruto looked down from the ceiling, "And what would that be?"  
"Whenever Kaname or any of the Espada came down to get ya, ya were always on guard and had an entourage of Gillian's with ya. So why did ya drop your guard and soldiers around me, when I'm the one ya should be most concerned about?"  
Naruto just shrugged, "You seem different. Definitely creepy, but not different in that sort of way. I don't know, you're just, different. You don't seem too power hungry like the other guys."  
Gin plastered on a smile again, "Well, I'm happy to hear that. In fact, I'm so happy, that I have a proposal for ya."  
Genuinely interested in what Gin was saying now, he leaned his ear in and listened to what Gin was saying.

**-zem107-**

Ever since Aizen showed up, most Menos were not happy with their new rule, and a majority of them rebelled. But due to the awesome power Aizen possessed, most rebellions were immediately put down. This did not stop others from forming new revolutionaries though. The leaders of one such group were a Vasto Lorde class Memos Grande named Chiyiko and a newly formed Vasto Lorde named Gaara. Chiyiko was basically a large hawk, complete with wings and everything. The way you could tell her apart from a real hawk was by their size, with Chiyiko measuring in at about 3.5 meters tall. Gaara on the other hand was nearly identical to a human. The only difference being a raccoon mask that entirely covered his face, a single tail swishing behind his back and his ability to control and manipulate sand(a very useful ability in Hueco Mundo).

Ever since Gaara and Chiyiko had met all those years ago, they were inseparable. The had a mother/son relationship. Chiyiko looked out for and cared for Gaara like the mother. Gaara, on the other hand, would create mischief and play around all day. They were happy until Aizen showed up. One would think that hollows were loners due to their normally arrogant, abrasive, and murderous personalities, but this was not true. This only applied to some hollows. Even though they all ate humans, there were a few hollows who were actually nice. Two of which were Gaara and Chiyiko. Due to their compassion as well as success many hollows joined their ranks. But fate has it's way of sliding even brightest of flowers into shade.

"Give me a status report Wyn!" Chiyiko demanded, dodging a cero. Wyn, although a normal hollow, was exceptionally strong and had become bodyguard to Gaara."Madam, all of our troops are dead. There is literally nothing left of us. You need to escape Madam Chiyiko. Whatever remains of us and I will hold off our attacker. You must escape so you can fight another day."  
"Don't give me that bullshit, " Chiyiko shouted while blasting off a cero of her own, "Our attacker is the 5th Espada. No matter how strong you guys are, you will be decimated in a matter of moments. No, the only logical option left is for you all to leave. Please take Gaara with you. He will lead a new resistance in the future. I will hold this Espada off until you are a safe distance away, then I will use a kamikaze attack to kill the Espada and I."  
Wyn's eyes widened at her response. Before he could protest Chiyiko leaned down next to Gaara and opened a Garganta and ordered the 7 soldiers that remained of her army to climb through. Although there was much hesitation, the stern look from Chiyiko forced them all through, even Wyn. Chiyiko then turned her attention to Gaara, "Gaara please listen to me. I am going to die today. You will never see me again. But please, do not let that hinder you, you will become the light that shines in the darkness. You will eradicate Aizen, Gaara you are the future. And as such, you must survive today. Go, live on, and please obtain victory for us on another day."  
Gaara couldn't help but let the tears flow.  
"Please don't cry, my son. It is time for you to grow up."  
She gently pushed Gaara through the Garganta, then gave her last order as the leader of this resistance, "Take care of Gaara. Act his guide until the day he is ready to fight by himself."  
Every hollow took her words to heart. Chiyiko was their beloved leader who protected them through thick and thin. The least they could do was to fulfill her last wish.  
As the Garganta began closing, Chiyiko raised her left wing in a wave good-bye. All of a suddens cero blasted by and disintegrated her entire arm.  
Gaara screamed out in anger and was trying to rush out onto the battlefield but was being restrained by his protectors.  
Chiyiko gave her son one last smile before the Garganta was sealed off completely.  
"How touching. I never knew a hollow could have such a tearjerking moment," Nnoitra, the 5th Espada, mocked them by fake crying, then bursting out in inhuman laughter, "Oh well, now I get to fight the most powerful one!  
"**Pray: Santa Teresa!**"  
After the smoke cleared Nnoitra stood with 4 arms, each holding a gigantic scythe. Nnoitra cackled then charged at her wings and superior ability, Chiyoko took to the air. As soon as she deemed herself high enough, she opened her beak and shot a purple cero. Nnotra easily maneuvered around the attack and using Sonido, appeared behind her. Although taken by surprise, Chiyoko was not one to lose her cool in the middle of a battle. She hardened the the white feathers on her right wing until they reflected purple and were as hard as bone. She swung her wing around her back and cut off one of Nnoitra's arms. Using her free wing she pushed all of Nnotra's other arms to the side and attempted to deliver a kick to his abdomen. To her surprise, two arms grew out of his belly and grabbed her leg twisting her around until she facing up to the sky. Nnotra then opened his mouth and a golden light began glowing. Sensing the immediate danger, and knowing there was noway to get out of grip, Chiyoko began charging up her own cero. When both parties released their attacks the resulting explosion destroyed everything within a kilometer radius.  
Chiyoko landed roughly on the ground, grating against the sand for a few moments. After gaining her senses, she attempted to stand up, only to fail miserably. Although she could sense no pain, she could tell something was wrong. looking down, she found her entire left leg obliterated. Although she had regeneration abilities, hers were not nearly as developed as the Arrancar and a wound this serious could take up to ten minutes to heal. Far too long in the middle of battle. But seeing as she could, she found no consequence to her slow regenerative abilities. It would have been an entirely different story if her wing had been blown off though. She again took to the air and surveyed the area. She finally found what she was looking for, but was not the least bit happy about it.  
Smack in the middle of the crater was none other Nnoitra himself. Badly scarred and burned, but having no serious injuries, Nnoitra grinned back at the recovering Chiyoko. He would finish this now and spare her any more pain. Nnoitra laughed to himself, this was fun.  
Chiyoko was in a predicament. She could use her final attack right now, but if she missed not only would she die, but Nnoitra would survive. That definitely wasn't a favorable situation. Making a decision, she charged at Nnoitra. She would drag this fight out a bit longer, make him tired and sluggish before killing him in fell swoop, literally. Hardening all the feathers on her entire body, she dive-bombed Nnoitra. Nnoitra jumped out of the way just in time, but wasn't expecting her to quickly change course and follow him again. Seeing no other choice, Nnoitra brought all six of his scythe's up and slammed them down upon Chiyoko's head when she got close enough. Instead of finding her target in Nnoitra's chest, she was painfully aware that her entire body had been buried underground and she was severely bleeding from multiple wounds on her head. She couldn't continue like this for much longer. She didn't give a damn is she missed anymore. If she didn't use her final technique right now, Nnoitra would kill her before she ver got another chance to use it.  
Chiyoko quickly pulled herself out of the ground flapped up into the air again. She started charging up a cero, except nearly 10 times more powerful than the strongest cero she had used before in this eyes widened as he took a few steps back. Then he started maniacally grinning. If she was using a powerful cero, then so would he. Chiyoko watched his actions. Even though he could feel the power of this cero, he wasn't afraid. In fact, he looked like he was having fun! No matter though, this guy would be dead within the next cero had finally stopped growng at the size of a baseball. Nnoitra tilted his head to the side wondering how she would shoot it. He definitely surprised, however, when she actually swallowed it. The reiatsu this woman gained after swallowing it was unreal, possibly greater than Stark himself. Nnoitra narrowed his eyes, knowing exactly what she was planning to do. She had turned herself into a bomb. A fast, flying, motherfucking bomb that had its eyes right on Nnoitra. Not seeing a point in attempting to escape from this, Nnoitra did the only thing he could do, he swiped a little blood off his finger and into his mouth. Hehe, this was going to loud. Using the blood he gathered, he started gathering all the reishi needed for a cero of this caliber.  
Eyes widening, Chiyiko mentally cursed herself for forgetting about the ultimate technique of the Espada.  
"**Gran Rey** **Cero!**"  
Both were the last resort of two very powerful competitors. But only one would prevail.

**-zem107-**

Back in Las Noches, rumbling was felt throughout the palace. As if an earthquake had struck, everything began shaking and the floor even began cracking. Looking for a plausible explanation for this, Kaname turned his head to Aizen.  
Aizen just waved him off, "Don't worry Tousen. Nnoitra has just found himself a playmate, that is all. No concern needed. That is, unless, Nnoitra is killed."  
Kaname nodded and continued about his usual business.  
Aizen smiled. The resistance was getting weaker day by day. Pretty soon he would be the undisputed leader of Hueco Mundo, and soon after, Every dimension in existence.

**-zem107-**

Nnoitra slowly crawled out of the gigantic crater. He had survived, the same could not be said for the woman though. Such a pity, she could have been a powerful Arrancar. Oh well, today would not be the day Nnoitra died.  
"Do you need help getting up, sir?"  
Nnoitra looked up and saw Tesla crouching down and offering his hand out. Nnoitra frowned and slapped his hand away and pulling himself to his feet.  
"I can get up fine on my own. Why don't you go and do something more productive." Nnoitra snapped.  
Tesla bowed his head, "I apologize, I would like to know if should head out after those revolutionaries that escaped."  
"Bahh, leave them. They were nothing but cannon fodder anyways. The really strong one is the one that I killed right now. Come on, let's get back to Las Noches."  
"Yes, sir."

**-zem107-**

Gaara couldn't stop crying. Even if he didn't see her die, he knew she was gone.  
"Lord Gaara, please calm down." said one of his attendants.  
Gaara looked up with bloodshot eyes, "Calm down? How the hell can I calm down when Chiyiko was just killed. She was our leader and we let her down."  
Taken aback, the hollow fumbled with his words. Gaara had never been like this before. He was always quiet and serious, the epitome of dangerously polite. Gaara hardly ever showed emotion and when he did, it was always in anger or bloodlust. Right now, Gaara was displaying an emotion that had never before been seen by the others, grief.  
Suddenly, Gaara's sand began spinning around him erratically. All the hollows took a step back. Nahalo, one of the hollows, had been told about this before by Lady Chiyiko herself.  
_When Gaara loses control he turns into a a very large raccon type-thing made of sand. That tail he already has behind his back gets longer and larger. Basically it's a symbol of his power. When he loses control, he will not be able to distinguish friend from foe, he will only know and want destruction. Don't ever let him reach this form, if he does, you're finished._  
Nahalo took a step back in fear. Whatever Lord Gaara was turning into could possibly kill them all. Steeling his nerves he stepped forward and shouted, "Lady Chiyiko would not have wanted this. Please calm down Lord Gaara. We have to think this through now, Lady Chiyiko entrusted the future to you, you should take responsibility for this. Are you listening to me?"  
"_**Gaara? I believe you are mistaken, for I am none other than the great Shukaku!**_" A growling voice came from within. As the ball of sand surrounding Gaara grew, so did the reiatsu from inside. and in one move, all of it broke free. The reiatsu had all the hollows flat on their backs, their bodies at the risk of caving in. All of their eyes widened at the sight of the creature that stood before them. This thing was indeed correct, this thing was no longer Gaara. This was a monster!  
It let loose a high pitch cackle before announcing its freedom after so many years. It then set its sights on a nearby city. It moved towards the city interested in what it was going to annihilate.

The government of China was in great distress. In less than 3 hours, the entire west half of shanghai had been blown to bits. The weirdest part being the way it was destroyed. It was as if something had been crashing through the buildings and residue of sand was found at many locations throughout the destroyed part of the city. One of China's largest cities and biggest economical depots had been blown to bits in a matter of hours. The worst part, China had no idea who did it. Their only clue was the surviving victims that they found. No matter how well they were treated, they all ended up dying, even they weren't hurt in the first place. But right before they died they all seemed to fall into some sort of trance and repeatedly whispering, "Sandman, it was the sandman," before screaming in agony. Nobody could determine a cause but they all seemed to agree on one thing, it was the work of the supernatural.

**-zem107-**

"**Search and Destroy: Unmei no Byakugan!**"  
As Neji's zanpakuto faded from existence the veins around his eyes bulged and his nearly invisible pupil popped out. At first glance, this may seem like a useless technique, but it far from it. This technique allowed Neji Hyuuga, 3rd seat of the 6th division, to see to all round him nearly 360 degrees and unrestrained for nearly 2km. It also allowed him to see all the parts to a person's body including all their internal organs. But currently he was scanning the entire Karakura Town and the surrounding area for any signs of a hollow. He had saw a few hollows but they were easily disposed of by the other members of his crew.  
"What do you see Neji?" Sasuke asked.  
"Nothing yet Uchiha-taichou. Lady Hinata and I have been looking over this area for a long time now, yet there have been no signs of the Vasto Lorde or the Arrancar that attacked a few days back."  
Sasuke and Neji stood atop the tallest building in Karakura Town. Sasuke looked down over the side of the building at the the children on their way to school. There was something he was not getting about this.  
"Uchiha-taichou, I have a feeling that the hollow has moved on. But I believe the Arrancar will be back."  
Sasuke grunted.  
"I think you're right Neji. But I can't just leave this town. It is in my understanding that your sister's Byakugan has a larger range than yours, correct? Tell your sister Hinata as well as vice-captain Kira that they are to search in a 10 mile radius of this building for the next week. If nothing is found we will report back to Soul Society." Sasuke ordered.  
"Hai!" Neji used shunpo to disappear.


	3. Introduction: Uchiha Sasuke

**There were actually a couple of ways that I thinking of writing this chapter, but I finally settled on this one. I hope you like it.**  
**Sorry about not updating in a while. I don't really have that much time to write stories so I can only do it when I can.  
Thanks to everyone for reading this story.**  
**I do not own Naruto or Bleach.**

**-zem107-**

Gaara was tired. He had been running non stop for days. Many Arrancar had been following them since the day they escaped. Not only that, but the amount of reishi in this world was pathetically low. The only way for Gaara and his guards to get food were for them to eat humans, which, thankfully, there were plenty of.  
Gaara remembered what Chiyiko had said, but he had no idea what to do. Their resistance had been over a thousand strong, but now, their numbers had dwindled to less than 10.  
Gaara was pulled out of his musings when Yatara, one of his guards, pulled him back behind a tree. Gaara gave him a puzzled look but Yatara just shook his head and pointed out to a clearing in the forest. Two shinigami stood having a conversation. Their reiatsu was fairly weak, but there was no use in taking any chances.  
Yatara was a snake-like Adjuchas with small hands and arms near his mask. By general classification, his reiatsu was average, but nowhere near that of an Arrancar. Regardless, he was more than enough to take care of two unseated shinigami.  
"Lord Gaara, you head back to the camp and inform the others of this situation. I will take care of these two," Yatara said.  
Gaara shook his head, "I've already lost Chiyiko, I'm not losing anymore of you."  
Yatara sighed. Ever since the 5th Espada attacked and killed Chiyiko and their forces, Gaara's personality had drastically changed. Originally he was cold, scary, and powerful enough to do anything without remorse. But now, he had become soft-hearted and tried to care for them as much as he could. He liked the fact that Gaara cared for them more, but at the same time it was this behavior that would lead to hesitation, and ultimately, death. Yatara grabbed Gaara's shoulder and was about to say something, when the shinigami noticed them.  
"What the hell are they?"  
"Their reiatsu readings are off the charts. We have to report to Mayuri-taichou about this."  
Yatara was about to chase them down, when both shinigami fell over dead. Gaara appeared next one of them and began devouring his body. Once he was done, he grabbed the second one and brought it over to Yatara. He dropped the body next to Yatara and said, "Eat up. They taste better than the humans."  
Yatara looked over to Gaara who ushered him on. Yatara ravenously ate every scrap of the body tearing out only the parts he didn't like. He grabbed the liver of the body and put it in his mouth, savoring it's delicious taste. It had been weeks since he had had a decent meal. Yatara then realized that they had nothing left for the others, "What about the others? They haven't got anything to eat right now."  
Gaara just waved his hand, "Never mind about them. Don't you feel that? That amazingly powerful reiatsu. Tell me what country are we in right now?"  
Yatara scratched the bottom of his mask, "Not sure, I think it's North Korea. No, wait, we crossed an ocean, so we're probably in Japan."  
Gaara nodded, "It's definitely taichou level, yet for some reason, it feels familiar."  
Yatara shrugged, "Maybe you fought this one before?"  
Gaara shook his head, "No, I feel as if I know this from my time in the world of the living."  
"That's impossible. You never remembered anything from your time of the living before." Yatara reminded Gaara.  
Gaara nodded and said, "Yeah, you're probably right. Maybe it is someone I fought before. But how could I forget about fighting someone that strong?"  
Yatara shrugged and pointed back to the direction of their camp, "Not sure, but maybe we should get back to the camp before any of the others worry."  
Gaara grunted and they made their way back towards camp.

**-zem107-**

"I see, " Naruto said. He lounging on a couch in Las Noches, "But if you want me to do all that work for you, you'd better give me something of equal value in return."

Aizen smiled, he had gained another pawn, a quite powerful one too. Aizen was going to give an offer when Naruto spoke up, "And none of that Arrancar bullshit. I have always been and always be a hollow, nothing else. I don't want go around imitating shinigami."  
Aizen frowned, "Well, what do you want?"  
"Not sure, make an offer and we'll haggle."  
Aizen's frown deepened. As important as this hollow was to him, he didn't quite like his personality, "How about I make commander of all Menos Grande under my command."  
Naruto sat back and thought for a bit, "How about this, I become commander of all hollows under your command, all non-Espada Arrancar that aren't fraccions, and when all this is over, I get to be ruler of Hueco Mundo."  
"You drive a hard bargain Mr. Uzumaki. But all that is a bit much even for me."  
Naruto snickered, "I thought you said you were a god. Surely a few soldiers and some land isn't all that much for _you_."  
"I am not god yet Mr. Uzumaki." Aizen replied cooly, "But give me a few months time and we can talk about gods all we want then. My final offer I make you commander of all hollows in Hueco Mundo and make you the vice-king after me, but the Arrancar are out of the question."  
Naruto considered this for a few looked back at Aizen, still holding his chin, "All hollows?"  
Aizen nodded, "Every single one of them must obey you and you only, save for me of course."  
Naruto shook his head and asked, "Of all the hollows in Hueco Mundo, why choose me? I'm probably not even the most powerful of all Vasto Lorde."  
"Ahh, but that's where you're wrong Mr. Uzumaki. You may not have the most reiatsu out of all hollows, in fact, you have almost no reiatsu at all. You're energy source is different and as such much more potent and powerful. An although you already have this form with all this power, I have a feeling you're hiding an extraordinary amount of your strength behind that facade. This energy of yours, we call it Reiatsu Deviant 1, is extremely powerful and good weapon to have on our side."  
Naruto nodded and said, "I'll think about it, I'll give you an answer within the week." Naruto got up and walked towards the exit. Aizen was just standing up when Naruto stopped in front of the door and spoke, "By the way, there are very few things I remember about my past life. One of things I do remember is that this energy source is called Chakra.I wouuld explain it to you but you seem more like the guy that's interested more in the destination than in the journey."  
Naruto walked out of the room.  
Once everyone was away, Aizen leaned into Tousen's ear and whispered, "The moment we're done with him, you kill Uzumaki."  
Kaname nodded.

-**zem107-**

Aizen was walking down the hallway away from a meeting with the Espada when he noticed a figure within the shadows of the wall.

"Well, hello there Naruto."  
Naruto walked out of his hiding place and complimented, "No wonder you're their leader. A few Espada passed by and not one noticed me. You were the first."  
"Thank you." Aizen said, "Now that you've come here, I believe it's safe for me to say that you have an answer."  
Naruto nodded, "I'll work for you, but don't expect me to be your lapdog like the Arrancar are. I'll work when I want to and when I deem it's important enough."  
"Tell me Naruto, have you ever had a plant?"  
Naruto confusedly nodded, "It's my hobby to water them, but you don't really find any plants in Hueco Mundo."  
Aizen had a deadpan expression yet kept on talking, "Ahh, so if you had a plant but you didn't water it everyday, only when you wanted to, what would happen to it?"  
Naruto scratched his head while replying, "I'm pretty sure it would die."  
Aizen raised his finger, "Exactly, and that's how this job works. You need to be here everyday so that if anything pops up, you can be there to take care of it. Say you worked tomorrow but not today. If something had happened today you would be responding to the situation a day late. Do you understand now?"  
Naruto shook his head.  
Aizen smiled, "Good. Actually, there is a problem today that needs solving."  
Naruto raised an eyebrow.  
Aizen continued, "My 6th Espada, Grimmjow, went down to the World of the Living without permission, would you be so kind as to bring him back?"  
Naruto shrugged and walked away. Taking that as a yes, Aizen grunted and continued on his way.

**-zem107-**

Hisagi sighed. He was bored, much like everyone else. Not that he wanted something bad to happen, he just didn't want to be bored.

Hisagi ears perked up, though, when Neji shouted, "Uchiha-taichou, I've picked up some Arrancar entering Karakura Town through a Garganta."  
All the shinigami had been resting atop the tallest building in the entire Karakura Town, a building that Uchiha-taichou had appointed their 'headquarters'. the only ones not there were Kurosaki, Kuchiki, Hyuuga Hinata, and Kira. Everyone else, except for Sasuke and Neji had been relaxing.  
"Where are they?" asked Sasuke.  
"I don't know how I didn't sense them earlier, they're all heading in random directions. I can't pinpoint their destinations but I can guide you to them."  
"Everyone, scatter!" Sasuke commanded. Every last shinigami complied. Sasuke smirked, he was gauging all the Arrancar's reiatsu, and there was one that stood out over all the others. It was in the same area as that Kurosaki Ichigo.  
Using shunpo, Sasuke was able to appear on top of a house on the street. Crouched down, he observed the fighting going on.  
An odd Arrancar whose mask covered much of his head was taunting Kuchiki as he jumped into the air. Sasuke chuckled a little when the Arrancar was frozen solid. Kurosaki, Kuchiki, and the soul in Kuchiki's gigai all sighed in relief. Sasuke shook his head in disappointment. How could they not feel the second reiatsu there. It was fucking enormous. Feeling the need to do so, Sasuke called out to them, "Kurosaki, Kuchiki, be on your guard, there's another Arrancar, this one's much more powerful."  
Ichigo and Rukia simultaneously looked up. Rukia asked, "Hey, is that you Uchiha-taichou."  
Growling in agitation, Sasuke appeared before the duo, grabbed them both and pushed them out of the way of an attack headed straight for them. Once they were safe Sasuke berated them, "How could you not notice that. You people are idiots."  
Standing up, Sasuke motioned for the two to stay on the ground. He then turned his attention to the blue-haired Arrancar in front of him. The Arrancar laughed at gestured for Sasuke to attack him. Sasuke complied.  
Using shunpo Sasuke was able to appear behind the Arrancar but had the surprise of his life when he found the he was not behind the Arrancar, the Arrancar was behind him! After receiving a thorough thrashing on his back Sasuke landed on the ground.  
"Uchiha-taichou!" Rukia cried out.  
"Don't worry about me right now Kuchiki, focus on making sure this Arrancar doesn't get away." Sasuke said.  
Rukia nodded. Rukia began the incantation while drawing on the air, "**Disintegrate, you black dog of Rodanin! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Bakudo #9: Geki!**"  
A red aura began glowing around the Arrancar he tried to look upon himself but found it impossible due to him being in complete paralysis.  
Smirking Sasuke got up and prepare to thrust his sword into the Arrancar when the Arrancar grabbed his sword. Sasuke looked up in surprise, "Wha-? How did you escape the Bakudo, Arrancar?"  
It the Arrancar's turn to smirk, "Putting such a weak Bakudo on someone with as much reiatsu as me is useless. By the way, my name's Grimmjow." Grimmjow pulled the zanpakuto out of Sasuke's hands and tossed it aside, "So these are the toys you shinigami play with nowadays. Figures. I'll show you a real blade!"  
Grimmjow pulled out his sowrd and brought it down in an arc on Sasuke. Not having enough time to dodge, grab his sord, or do an incantation, Sasuke tried a weak Hado spell, "**Hado #1: Sho!**"  
Grimmjow's eyes widened in shock as he was repelled backwards, his blade clattering to the ground. Falling in his butt, he yelled curses and obscenities at the taichou. Standing once again, he formed a cero and fired it off at Sasuke who easily deflected it. Taking the time out of their battle, the two men picked up their zanpakuto.  
Sasuke got into a stance a signaled for Rukia to be at the ready. Quickly nodding her head, she grabbed the hilt of her own zanpakuto. Satisfied, Sasuke looked back to Grimmjow and suggested, "I'm going to get serious now, if you're smart, you'll retreat and never return."  
Grimmjow gave a hearty laugh, "You're about to get serious? What about me, I've been going easy on you since the moment I got here. You haven't seen anything yet."  
Sasuke didn't change his expression, "I believe you wish to keep fighting, I suggest a change of scenery for I do not wish to endanger the lives of innocent people."  
"It's always about humans with you guys. Why don't you pay attention to the yash threat, the one in front of you?" Grimmjow growled. He threw hits sword behind guys back and charged at Sasuke. Sasuke pulled his sword down so it was vertical, the top reaching his head and bottom at the thighs. A perfect position to block Grimmjow's horizontal slash. As the two blades clashed, sparks flew. The moment Grimmjow pulled his sword away, the two began an all-out shunpo/sonido war. Neither Rukia nor Ichigo could them. All that their five senses could pick up was the momentary glow of sparks when their blades met and the scratching and ringing noises heard an instant after the two clashed. After about a minute if fighting, the combatants landed about 5 meters apart, facing one another. Sasuke seemed a little out if breath and had a small cut on his lower left ribcage where Haori had been cut by Grimmjow. On the other hand, Grimmjow was huffing and puffing and had quite a few gashes on his torso. Kneeling down, Grimmjow smiled weakly, "You think you're so much better than me. I will admit that you are good, but I'm better.  
**Grind: Pantera!**"  
Grimmjow somehow transformed and now had a bone like substance covering his body as well as a sharp bony tail. Cackling loudly Grimmjow charged at Sasuke. Not expecting such speed, power, or even a zanpakuto release, Sasuke couldn't comprehend and was struck down by a blow to the shoulder from Grimmjow's tail. Sasuke bit his tongue to stop himself from groaning on agony. Sasuke. stood up holding his sword in both hands and attempted to slash upwards at the Arrancar. Seeing it from a mile away, Grimmjow leaned back and caught the blade**.**  
Sasuke yelled, "Now Kuchiki!  
**Bakudo #21: Sekienton!"**  
A large burst of smoke filled the area. As a reflex Grimmjow let go of the sword and brought his hands in front of him for defence. Realizing his mistake too late, a sword was brought down upon him from within the smoke. Although unable to successfully pierce his hierro, it did succeed in hitting him to the ground and knocking the air out of him.  
Outside the plume of smoke, a certain Kuchiki clan member was reciting the incantation to another kick spell. The she was finished she held out her arms and a perfect triangle formed of yellow light formed at her fingertips. Three rods of light shot out from every vertex and slammed Grimmjow, pinning him to the wall of a nearby building, "**Bakudo #30: Shitotsu** **Sansen!"**  
Grimmjow growled, this spell was much more powerful than the other one. He was immobile, pinned to the side of the wall. Their only mistake as leaving his limbs free. Smiling, he fired off a cero hitting Ichigo at point blank range. Luckily Ichigo had seen this in time and shot his own Getsuga Tensho to deflect. Realizing only too late that the cero was rather weak, the Getsuga Tensho blasted through it, creating a large hole in the wall where Grimmjow once was.  
His body now intact and movable, Grimmjow stood from the rubble. He charged at Ichigo and knocked him aside but Ichigo was able to a cut on Grimmjow's arm in just ib time. Regardless, Ichigo rolled on the ground gaining a mild concussion while Grimmjow suffered through a boo-boo on his arm.  
"Get Kurosaki, Kuchiki. Stay out of this, I will handle this Arrancar myself." Sasuke ordered.  
Tunis nodded and moved to get out of Sasuke's way. Sasuke raised his sword directly in front him and closed his eyes, "**Copy: Sharingan.**"  
It was only at this time did Grimmjow realize that this man had been going toe to toe with him without even using his shikai. Sasuke's zanpakuto began dispersing into tiny barely visible crystals from tip to bottom. Once the entire zanpakuto had become crystals, they then began dissolving into Sasuke's eyes. Once the process was finished, Sasuke opened his his eyes to reveal a blood red iris with three black tomoe spinning around a black pupil. Not seeing the point of this ability, Grimmjow swung his tail out, intending to decapitate Sasuke. Seeing and understanding exactly what was happening, Sasuke ducked under the swing, grabbed the tail and pulled Grimmjow toward him. He then lashed out with a punch, socking Grimmjow in the chin. After getting the hit, Grimmjow spun in the air and landed on his feet. He brought his hands together and shot out a blue cero. Seeing it coming from miles away, Sasuke evaded the attack and, to everyone's surprise, shot out a cero of his own. Grimmjow's eyes widened, this cero was an exact duplicate of his. Same color, same reishi ratio, same power, same kinetic force, same everything. This guy literally gave Grimmjow a taste of his own medicine.  
As Grimmjow was blown back by the attack, he couldn't help but think that was exactly what his enemies felt when he attacked them. Grimmjow got up, signs of damage extremely visible and shot forward. He had a theory about Uchiha's shikai but he wanted to make sure of it. But suddenly, he was pulled backwards onto the ground. Grimmjow looked down at his torso and found a red tail wrapped around it.  
"What the?" Grimmjow turned around and found a human-sized hollow standing behind him with nine tails swishing around it's back, one of which was lifting Grimmjow into the air upside down, "Hey! Let go of me!"  
"Alright," the hollow dropped Grimmjow on his head. After Grimmjow resealed his resurreccion the hollow scolded him, "What the hell were you thinking? Just about all of your fraccion were killed and you aren't in much better condition. You completely went against orders and attacked Karakura. Come on, we need to get back to Hueco Mundo."  
When the hollow turned around Grimmjow punched him in the back of the head, making his head snap forward and shouted back, "I don't take orders from you, only Aizen. I don't even know who you are."  
As the two argued Sasuke watched on, getting more and more confused by the minute. But as he looked closer, he was starting to think that the hollow matched the description on a paper. A very special paper. The paper his orders were written on. This was the hollow he was sent here to kill. Smiling he spoke three words into his radio, "I found him."


	4. Naruto vs Sasuke, Restart

**I tried fixing the paragraphing and spacing.**

**Also first chapter done only on computer. Hope it has better grammar and spelling than other chapter.****  
I don't own Bleach or Naruto.**

-zem107-

"I figured it out!" Mayuri exclaimed, staring at an oversized computer screen in his dark lab. Nemu had been walking in at the moment carrying a large stack of papers.

"Figured what out?" Nemu inquired.

Mayuri turned to her with a big grin on his face, "Remember that outbreak of souls whose reiatsu was an anomaly in the Rukongai about 150 years ago?" Nemu nodded, "Well, I all of them joined the Gotei 13 about 45 years after they arrived. When Urahara was still taichou he took reiatsu samples from all of them but was exiled before he got a chance to study them. I never really got around to looking at them until just a few days ago. The attack on Karakura by that hollow was very significant. The reiatsu left behind that hollow looked very familiar to me, so I checked it out. Apparently that hollow had the exact same type of reiatsu as those souls." By now Nemu was studying the information presented on the screen, "This gave me the perfect opportunity to study, and what do you know, they were all identical. This made me curious so I dug deeper and made a major breakthrough. Reiatsu only utilizes the spiritual energy created by us. This other reiatsu actually combines spiritual energy as well as Reishi absorbed from the air. But the balancing is improper so that's why we still recognize their energy as reiatsu instead of something different. I just found out that they aren't trying to absorb the Reishi, they are actually attempting to gather energy produced by their bodies. Since they have no physical bodies they aren't able to draw physical energy and are trying to compensate with Reishi."

Nemu continued to look at Mayuri, "We should inform them of this matter right now."

Mayuri nodded, "We should, but we can't. They are all in Karakura right now. Why don't you go Nemu, hand this document to Uchiha-taichou. He should understand everything."

Nemu nodded and took the paper.

**-zem107-**

"I found him."

All ears perked up at those words. All the shinigami were currently engaged in combat but were able to hear those words as clear as a bell. Every shinigami knew what that meant. _He_was here. The now Vasto Lorde, Uzumaki Naruto.

Determined faces were now shown. They had to take care of their targets before they could assist their taichou in combat.

**-zem107-**

"Get off me!" Grimmjow shoved Naruto to the ground, "I don't even know who the hell you are!"

"How many freakin' times do I have to tell you, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. Nobody has that bad of a memory." Naruto answered.

"That's not what I meant, you retard. I know who you are, but what are doing here and why are you here?" Grimmjow asked.

"You never listen, do you? I told at least 3 times already, Aizen sent me to retrieve you." Naruto asked, rubbing his head where he was hit.

Grimmjow regarded him skeptically, "Aizen sent you? Last I heard, only a higher ranked Espada was allowed to this kind of stuff."

Naruto growled and was going to retort when a small cero was shot at him. Making a split second decision, he jumped up. However, this left him vulnerable to another cero, which hit him dead on. Leaving burn marks on his torso, the cero disappeared, showing a defeated Naruto on the ground. Grimmjow looked on in surprise. Sasuke smirked.

_This one killed a shinigami and left 2 taichous mortally wounded as well as many others. Impossible, this loser can't do anything._

"I was expecting more from a hollow that made the Gotei 13 mobilize a task force." Sasuke laughed, tomoe spinning around before vanishing and reforming themselves into his zanpakuto. He walked over to the body, and kicked it. To surprise, he kicked nothing but smoke as the body went up in smoke. Once the smoke cleared the body was gone.

"What the hell just happened?"

Sasuke heard snickering just behind him. Angling his head so he could see, he saw Naruto not 6 inches behind him, "As a shinigami you should know that some hollows have special abilities. Well, me, hehe, I've got quite a few of those abilities."

Sasuke jumped out of the way of a horizontal slash from Naruto's outstretched hands.

"**Copy: Sharingan.**"

His shikai activated again, Sasuke was able to perceive the battle much easier. He saw the hollow jump towards him, he saw the formation of reiatsu withing the hollow's body, but was unable to see anything when he was suddenly smacked into the ground. Looking up, he saw Grimmjow sitting on top of him. Sasuke berated himself for turning a blind eye upon another powerful opponent. What he wouldn't give for the Neji's Unmei no Byakugan at that moment. He was expecting the hollow to come down and attack him while he was restricted by Grimmjow, so he braced himself. What he wasn't expecting, was for Naruto to stop all activities and start speaking with Grimmjow, "Get out of here Grimmjow, this is my fight. You had your chance and you lost."

Grimmjow took offense at the statement, "I did not lose, I was temporarily knocked down."

Naruto sighed, "Fine, you didn't lose, but this is still my fight. You should be getting back to Las Noches anyways."

Grimmjow angrily muttered to himself, but opened a Garganta and stepped through.

Returning his focus to the now standing Sasuke, he asked, "Your eyes are red. Is that your shikai, or what?"

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah, this is my shikai."

"I saw what you did to Grimmjow. It seems like your shikai's ability is to imitate another person's abilities."

Amazed that he could figure it out so quick, Sasuke nodded, "How did you figure that out? Never mind. Now that you know one ability of my shikai, why don't you tell me how you did that smoke thing earlier?"

Naruto grinned, "Now why should I do that?"

Sasuke frowned. This hollow was not being cooperative. Oh well, this hollow did not stand a chance against him, though.  
Using shunpo, Sasuke appeared next to Naruto, and punched him. To his surprise, this Naruto also went up in a cloud of smoke.

"Wha-" Before he could finish forming the words, he got the wind knocked out of him by a punch to the stomach. Only barely comprehending everything, he saw the tail dart out form the shadows and grabbed it before it could grab him. Landing on both feet, he tugged the tail over his shoulder and brought Naruto down on the pavement. Before he hit the ground, Naruto grabbed two lampposts with his tails and suspended himself in midair. Using a third tail, he smacked Sasuke and sent him flying while tugging his caught tail away simultaneously. Completely free now, Naruto dropped to the ground and charged up a cero in his mouth. Seeing the cero fired at him, Sasuke righted himself in the air and dodged to the side. Using another of his copied techniques, he condensed reishi into his palm. Grabbing the yellow ball of reishi with his other hand he pulled, stretching it out. Now he held a yellow whip with an explosive ball of reishi on the end. He swung his new weapon at Naruto. Naruto jumped over the ball before it struck him. Sasuke smirked, the ball started glowing. Naruto looked down in surprise as the ball exploded right underneath him. Naruto landed on his back about 3 meters from he was. It was a small explosion, but it hurt like hell. Standing up, Naruto found that he couldn't balance himself and fell to the ground. Realization struck him, that ball wasn't just an ordinary bomb, it was more like a concussion grenade. Naruto's vision became blurry, the next thing he knew, he was up against a wall continuously being punched and kicked by Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't giving him a chance to get his bearings. Doing the only thing he could do, Naruto let out a dense wave of reiatsu and knocked Sasuke to the ground.

When Sasuke got up, he was forced to duck under a punch. Because of his sharingan he was able to correctly deduce that Naruto would try to knee him in the face. Leaning backwards, Sasuke dodged the incoming attack, but seemed to lose his footing. Looking down, he saw a tail wrapped around his right foot. Sasuke was pulled into the air and held upside down. The tail let go of him, allowing him to fall on his head. However, as he was falling, Naruto shot a close range cero at him. Having no other choice, Sasuke muttered a few words.

"**Ban-kai: Mangekyou Sharingan!**"

"**Susano'o!**"

The cero went off and caused a miniature explosion. Naruto jumped back in time to dodge an arrow that embedded itself in the ground where Naruto had been standing not a second ago. Naruto looked as the dust cleared and saw the the biggest purple humanoid monster he had ever seen in his life. Inside the monster stood the man he had been fighting, Sasuke. Naruto was going to attack again when Sauke asked a question, "Tell me this before I kill you. You said you were under Aizen's command, so how come you aren't one of the Arrancar?"

"You want to know why I'm not an Arrancar. It's quite simple really. There's no big explanation, no tragic backstory, in fact, I actually don't really have a reason to not become an Arrancar. But if I did have to say something, it would be that I believe there is no shortcut to power. It's something you have to earn, not just take. Plus, I don't really want to be any more like you despicable shinigami. But you people are delicious, though."

Sasuke made a strange nasal noise as he fell to his knees. Blood started pouring down his eyes. Naruto watched on soaking in every detail. It seemed that great power came at a great price. This man's zanpakuto didn't seem to like him very much.

Struggling to pull himself to his feet, Sasuke separated his fingers so he could see Naruto with his left eye.

"**Amaterasu!**"

Naruto looked on in curiosity but only managed to get away in time from the black flames that spontaneously exploded in front of him. The flames collided with the asphalt and the asphalt began burning. Naruto blinked twice, "What the hell? How do does that burn? That's impossible!"

Sasuke let a small smirk tug at his lips, "Not for Amaterasu."

Seeing the danger of this man's bankai, Naruto backflipped a couple more meters away. Those black flames seemed to burn just about everything. As long as he could keep shooting those it would be difficult for Naruto to get near him. Wanting to test his theory, Naruto started building up as much reishi in his mask as he could. Sasuke's eyes widened as the reiatsu in the atmosphere skyrocketed. He needed to stop this hollow. Setting off another torrent of Amaterasu, Sasuke realized he was too late. The hollow shot out a cero that could easily dwarf one of the Espada's in raw reiatsu. As the cero collided with Amaterasu, the black fire began to eat away the cero, leaving nothing but thin air. Sasuke smiled triumphantly. He had never tried burning anything other than materialistic objects before, but now he realized he could burn literally anything.

"Just as I thought," remarked Naruto, "That black fire can burn even reishi." Naruto blurred from sight.

Sasuke frowned. What did the hollow mean? He spoke as if he had been expecting Amaterasu to burn the cero. Odd. However, Sasuke no longer time to think as the hollow appeared and ran a hand straight through his gut. Damn it! In his battle using Amaterasu, he had carelessly let down the Susano'o.

Beneath his fox mask, Naruto smirked. He finally had this vexing taichou in his grasp. Suddenly everything began distorting. Sasuke's head twisted around 180 degrees and began melting into a strange liquid. Naruto stepped back, he was still in the same environment however everything was now colored either black, white, or red. Naruto began frantically looking around. What was going on? He didn't know. A voice started booming and seemed to come from everywhere. It held the same sound as the taichou's voice.

"Let me tell you about the third power of Mangekyou Sharingan. You already encountered Amaterasu and Susano'o. But this is the one I manifested and mastered first: **Tsukuyomi**. I have the ability to control time and space within here."

At that moment 100 Sasukes appeared. They all pulled out their zanpakuto and charged at him. Naruto tried to dodge but found himself unable to move. There wasn't anything restraining him and he didn't feel tied down but he still wasn't able to move. All the Sasukes arrived and stabbed their zanpakuto through Naruto's chest. Naruto felt unbelievable pain. But didn't die like he expected to. He just stood there with 100 zanpakuto struck throughout his body. This continued on for what seemed like an eternity. But it ended abruptly. Everything shimmered and returned to normal. The sun was peeking over the horizon. Sasuke stood right across from him, severely bleeding from his right arm. Seeing his opportunity to attack, Naruto attempted to charge but only succeeded in falling flat on his face.

**-zem107-**

Gaara had been searching for the powerful source of reiatsu throughout this Japan country. It didn't feel anything at all like any of the Arrancar, in fact, it felt more like Chiyiko than anything else. Despite this, his bodyguards continued arguing that there was the possibility of this being one of Aizen's traps. Although Gaara did think this was possible, he wanted to verify if this was Chiyiko or not. He had not actually seen her die, he only assumed she died. What if she had survived and had come to a place like this for safety.

But as he came closer and closer to the source of reiatsu, he sensed that there were shinigami around the area. Quite powerful ones, too. But he was so close, so close he could almost taste it. No matter how his bodyguards protested, he would continue on. He went against his better judgement and that's where he found a battleground.

There was a hollow more powerful than him and a shinigami who had taichou level reiatsu. Normally he would've just left and not interfered. But this time was different. That hollow's reiatsu somewhat resembled Chiyiko and he felt the need the need to help him.

The hollow was in some sort of trance that seemed to be induced by the shinigami. When the shinigami wasn't looking, he gathered up some sand in his fingertips and fired them off at the shinigami's chest. The shinigami moved a little, though, and the sand bullets deeply embedded themselves humerus of the shinigami's arm.

The shinigami stumbled backwards for a few moments, clutching his right arm in pain looking around for what hit him. The hollow's trance seemed to break and he fell forward. Gaara jumped and landed next to the hollow and supported him. The hollow looked up at him and asked, "Who are you?"

Gaara continued looking at the shinigami, making sure he wouldn't attack while he answered, "I am Gaara. The current leader of the resistance against Aizen."

The hollow seemed to consider this for a few moments before a devious grin spread across his mask, "Thanks for helping me out, but this is my battle, " he tried to get up and stumbled for a few moments before balancing himself, "By the way, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, a soldier of Aizen's." Gaara slightly gasped at the last part of his reply.

Sasuke looked on as the second hollow appeared. This one was clearly a Vasto Lorde also, or close to it. He cursed under his breath as the fox-hollow got to his feet. His Tsukuyomi should've made him immobile. Then again, it was cut short by the arrival of the second hollow; it still wasn't as powerful as he wanted it to be. But Sasuke seriously hoped the raccoon-hollow wouldn't interfere any further. He had enough trouble with just one hollow, but a second one was too much.

That was when Sasuke saw something odd, the hollow he was currently fighting had nine tails. This itself was uncommon but not impossible. But the second hollow had one tail. This was more normal but there was something about the tails that made Sasuke uneasy. He had feeling that both hollows were related in one way or another just by seeing the tails, but he still couldn't put his finger on it.

It was around this time that Naruto noticed it also, but his reaction was very different. The moment he saw it, his head began flooding with memories. Not full memories, just little snippets here and there.

_He was overlooking a large city from some type of balcony. It was sunny day and pretty warm. He was sitting on some steps and on his right sat a boy who looked suspiciously like the shinigami he was currently fighting. On the boys right sat a girl with long, bright, pink hair and red clothing. It front of them stood a man with white hair and headband covering his left eye. He was leaning against the railing._

_The white haired man started asking a few questions, "OK...Let's begin with some introductions."_

_The pink-haired girl asked, "What do you want to know?"_

_The man shrugged, "How about...Your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies, stuff like that."_

_The boy whose body Naruto was possessing began speaking of its own accord, "Hey hey, why don't you introduce yourself first?"_

_The girl agreed, "Yeah...you look suspicious."_

_The man answered, "Ohh...me? My name is Hatake Kak-"_

It was around here the memory began getting blurry and switched over to another one.

_Again, he possessed the body of the same boy. He was lying on the ground and was attempting to crawl towards a boy with red hair and the kanji for love on his forehead, who was lying on his back. The boy seemed afraid of him and shouted, "D-Don't come closer!"_

_But still he kept crawling and spoke out to him, "Being alone...Being incomplete. What you must feel, What your pain must be, I understand that." He kept crawling, "But for the people that are precious to me, to be able to...For the people who are precious to me, if you are hurting them, and if you are trying to kill them, I will stop you."_

_The other boy was shocked, "What? Until now, for the sake of other people, you've..." he let it hang._

_Naruto's body continued, "Because they rescued me from the hell of being alone. They acknowledged my existence. That's why they are all the most important."_

This memory cut off also. By now Naruto was on the ground clutching his head in pain. He fell to his knees and let out a frustrated scream. He felt more memories were coming but was cut off by a punch to the face.

Sasuke had seen his chance. Both hollows were distracted and so, with much difficulty, activated Susano'o and gave both of them and almighty punch to the face. He used the last bit of his energy in this attack and fell to the ground exhausted. He was lucky that it was at this time that most of the other shinigami chose to show up. Seeing their leader in shambles, Neji decided to take charge and began giving orders to heal their taichou and surround the hollows.

The situation with Naruto and Gaara was much different though. That punch was a serious one. And due to Naruto's weakened state, the left half of his mask shattered. Gaara recieved the stronger of the two punches and all of his mask broke apart except for the bandit mask around his eyes. Unconscious, both fell to the ground. A few of the shinigami approached the hollows and drew their zanpakuto. Ready to execute the duo, they were blown back by an invisible force.

A large, dragon shaped hollow appeared and surrounded the Naruto and Gaara with its body. Wyn landed in the semi-circle created by Hankou, the dragon hollow. Although Hankou drove the shinigami back through intimidation with her size, she wasn't very strong. It wouldn't take the shinigami long to figure that out. He had to work quickly. He was horrified at the damage done to Gaara, but again, he had to work quickly. He scooped up Gaara and placed him on Hankou's back. He debated over whether to take the other hollow, but decided to, just in case. When both hollows were loaded on, Hankou shot a cero to distract the shinigami and flew off.

The shinigami were in such a daze, they didn't even see the law enforcement officers arrive.

**-zem107-**

It wasn't long after that Nemu arrived. By this time Sasuke had gained his senses. The letter handed to him contained information so valuable, he wouldn't dare even let his lieutenant, Momo, read it.

**-zem107-**

**Fixed some mistakes at 1:21 AM on July 2nd, 2012.**

**Because it is mainly Americans who read this story, I'm not sure if I should use the American system instead of Metric(Yards instead of Meters). I'll set up a poll or leave your choice in a review. But only if you want to, you don't have to. Anyways, thank you for reading.**


	5. The Mystery and Powerups

**I do not own Bleach or Naruto**

-zem107-

"So, what do you think we're doing here?" asked 5th seat Haruno Sakura of the 4th division. Her question was directed at the only other known occupant of the hallway, 4th seat Nara Shikamura of the 10th division.

"How should I know?" shrugged Shikamaru. He and Sakura had been friends for years now, but damn! Women were so troublesome. Still, Sakura was really the only one Shikamaru could ever rely on. But at this point in time, they were completely clueless. Being called to a meeting with Kurotsuchi-taichou of the 12th division right after recovering from a failed mission in the human world. They couldn't find an explanation. They might've understood if it was soutaichou or Uchiha-taichou, but why Kurotsuchi-taichou. That's why they were even more surprised when 7th seat Hyuuga Hinata of the 6th division.

"H-hello, " Hinata greeted. She was facing the ground with red-tinted cheeks, as if she wanted to leave but couldn't. Sakura waved to her. When Shikamaru gave no response she glanced at her best friend only to find him deep asleep. Sakura sighed, that was one annoying quirk about him. She roughly kicked him while wondering how he could fall asleep standing woke with a start and with a little gesturing form Sakura, greeted Hinata.

The three previous teammates just stood outside the door to Kurotsuchi-taichou's office in an awkward silence. Any attempts to start a conversation were drowned out by a frantic shouting coming from the end of the hall. Turning their attention to him, they saw 3rd seat Hyuuga Neji of the 6th division running their way, "Hinata-sama! Hinata-sama!" Once he finally reached them and caught his breath he started speaking in between breaths, "We were supposed to,*breath*, arrive together, *breath*, you know you shouldn't be out in the Seireitei all alone, *breath*, this late at night." Finally regaining his composure he tried standing up straight but was unable to due to exhaustion, and just settled for sitting on the floor. He had just run from 18th district of the rukongai all the way to the Hyuuga compound in the 1st district of the rukongai only to find out that Hinata had left. He then ran all the way to 6th division barracks expecting to find her in her bunk only to hear from Abarai-fukutaichou that she had already left for 12th division headquarters. This surprised him as he had not been expecting to leave until a few hours after with her. So he continued his journey all the way from 6th division barracks to 12th division headquarters and finally ended up here, outside Kurotsuchi-taichou's office. Not only that, he thought glancing at his watch, he had accomplished all this in only 53 minutes and 47 seconds and every step without using shunpo wanting to conserve energy for whatever Kurotsuchi-taichou had planned, but that seemed like a wasted effort now. He felt he broke some kind of record and deserved some type of award.

"Gomennasai, Neji-niisan," Hinata apologized for the misunderstanding. Neji waved her off telling her that she didn't need to apologize and to just be more careful and attentive next time.

Sakura nearly facepalmed, how could she be so stupid. Same last name, same freaky eyes, similar hair and skin color, similar zanpakuto, Hinata calling him Neji-_niisan_. Of course! They were siblings! She just about to announce this to Shikamaru when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around without thinking, she bumped straight into what could only be described as a rock. Rubbing her nose while stepping back, she looked up only to find deep black eyes staring straight back at her. Her eyes widened, she had just run into Uchiha-taichou of all people. She bowed as deeply as she could all but shouted out a sincere apology. Sasuke just grunted and opened the doors to Kurotsuchi-taichou's office and stepped inside and gestured for others to follow him. All who had been watching the incident occur right before their eyes, followed Sasuke into the room, leaving only Shikamaru in the hall. After a few moments, Sakura walked back out, kicked Shikamaru in the nuts, walked back inside. Shikamaru wallowed in pain; when he finally well enough to stand again he walked into Kurotsuchi-taichou's office and yelled at Sakura, "Think about the effect of what you do before you do it, please!"

To be honest, nobody knew what to expect when they were called into Kurotsuchi-taichou's office, but they were all genuinely surprised when they found what looked like a normal office. A window all the way in the back, desk in the middle and a few chairs to sit on. Obviously there were a few things here and there that differed such as the occasional bottled internal organ, and taxidermized hollow head. Not to mention the giant computer screen in the room. Other than that, it wasn't entirely strange.

"Welcome everyone!" Kurotsuchi shouted enthusiastically from the computer screen.

"Cut the crap Mayuri, you wouldn't call my team here unless you wanted to discuss the scroll. So tell us, what exactly are we?" Sasuke disrespectfully ordered.

"Eager to jump right into it, eh? I like it!" Mayuri exclaimed with that creeper grin of his, "Come. Come. Take a seat everyone! Never have I been able to be so close to such fine specimen that were living and consenting."

However the shinigami were slightly confused. What scroll? Why did Uchiha-taichou ask _what _they were? Why were they considered specimen by Kurotsuchi-taichou? Sakura decided to take charge and ask the unspoken questions, but it seemed that Shikamaru beat her to it, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Mayuri looked at him incredulously while sitting down at the desk. He then looked at Sasuke and asked, "You didn't show them the scroll?"

Sasuke shook his head, "I thought it was meant for only my eyes."

Mayuri shook his head in disbelief, "Well, that doesn't matter now. Come sit down. I'll give you a brief explanation." All four shinigami tentatively took their seats, expecting the worst. "Not a single one of you is a soul by Soul Society's standards. Well, not technically anyways." Mayuri added in after seeing their wide eyes. "You are still souls, just not normal ones."

Neji sat forward, "Please, explain."

Mayuri nodded, "All of you know what reiatsu is. The spiritual energy contained within souls. The few souls who have reiatsu may utilize it by drawing out their energy temporarily for combat. However, you people have a different type of reiatsu. Not only do you use spiritual energy, you attempt yo use physical energy also. But the problem is, you don't have bodies to get physical energy from. So instead you do what hollows and quincys do and draw in external reishi. This doesn't really affect your souls composure all that much though but I can't help but think what is so different about those hollows."

Sasuke looked at him curiously and asked, "What do you mean? The scroll itself earlier said the Uzumaki hollow had the exact same reiatsu-reishi ratio as we do."

Mayuri nodded, "I thought so too, until recently. I don't have concrete proof but based on past research I made a hypothesis. We shinigami use internal reiatsu. The quincys use external reishi. But hollows are the perfect combination of both. To fight to rely on internal reiatsu but consume external reishi such as the particles in Hueco Mundo or other souls. This made me think that the possibility of the two hollows having a perfect combination of reiatsu and reishi is more likely. In short, the hollows ars beating you at your own thing."

Ignoring the insult, Sasuke waved his hands and asked, "Two hollows? I thought it was only Uzumaki."

Kurotsuchi shook his head, "Nope, there was another one. The hollow that arrived that aid Uzumaki also had this condition."

Hinata suddenly spoke up, "What can we do now?"

Kurotsuchi raised a finger, "We're not worrying about what we will do in the future. We should worry about what happened in the past. I want to learn how all this came about and why you are all like this."

"Well, how are you going to do that?" Shikamaru asked.

Mayuri shrugged, "I'm not sure yet. But I think the first step is to see if there are anymore like you. So let's see, tell me which shinigami came to you in the Living World to send you to Soul Society."

Nobody responded but Hinata. She fidgeted while answering knowing it wouldn't be of much use, "I'm not sure who it was, but I think there was two of them and they both wore the symbol of the 3rd division. I can't remember much else."

Mayuri laughed, "That's the problem with us souls. After a few years in Soul Society you forget everything about your life."

Everyone, however, turned their heads when the door was slammed open. In the doorway stood a man with blonde hair and glasses who looked out of breath, "Kurotsuchi-taichou, Uchiha-tiachou. There is an emergency in Hueco Mundo! Kurosaki Ichigo, Yasutora Chad, Ishida Uryuu, Kuchiki-fukutaichou, and Abarai-fukutaichou have infiltrated Hueco Mundo."

Sasuke stood up, "What's the reason?"

The man shook his head, "I'm not sure, but many taichou have noted that Inoue-san was missing form the group."

Sasuke shook his head, "Dammit! Prepare a hell butterfly immediately and inform Hinamori-fukutaichou of the situation." He looked questioningly at Mayuri, "And what will you do?"

Mayuri looked at him calmly, "I will open a garganta."

**-zem107-**

Something wasn't right. Naruto could tell that as soon as he woke up. He wasn't on his usual rock that he marked as his territory. No, he was underground. He would say that the weirdest part was that there was another hollow next to him(God, he hoped he didn't something he would regret later.) but the actual weirdest part was that he had been clutching a sword the whole time. He just had a feeling that it was a zanpakuto. With a special owner. That owner being himself.

How did he know this? Well, the zanpakuto pretty much oozed reiatsu that felt exactly like his own. Also, he knew this zanpakuto's name. Another thing he noticed was that he slightly shrink, his tails were gone, and so was his mask. Only a little bit of the right side remained.

He was pissed. He had been turned into one of those infernal Arrancar. Although he didn't quite like being one, he was fine with it. But the part that really fucked with his mind was Aizen. Aizen's gonna have ball when he sees this.

That's when he saw the other hollow in the room. Or, arrancar in the room. He had a bandit mask across his eyes and a zanpakuto laying across his chest. He had red hair and some strange markings on his forehead. Naruto leaned over to get a closer look only to find the kanji for love on the guys forehead. That's when it all rushed back to him. He remembered everything. He made a mental note to eat the taichou who did this to him.

That's when he decided to take note of his surroundings. He was in a cave, definitely. He had been on the ground lying next to this Arrancar with a blanket over them. They had been laying there for a while it seemed, as his body was really stiff and a bit unresponsive. This point further proven when he tried standing up and fell over.

The commotion woke Gaara who looked around confusedly. Suddenly everything hit him. He remembered everything. He looked around and saw a man attempting to stand up. He recognized this man, he was a subordinate of Aizen. An enemy! Gaara saw a sword on his chest. Without thinking he unsheathed it and charged.

Naruto noticed something barreling towards him. It was the other Arrancar. Apparently he had woken up and remembered they were enemies. Deciding he should get used to having a zanpakuto, Naruto pulled it out so the hilt faced upwards and blade down, and parried the attack.

Gaara just kept swinging and swinging trying to hack this guys head off when he noticed something odd. Taking a moment from the continuous assault, Gaara stepped backwards for a few moments and observed himself. Apparently his tail was gone and so was his mask. As he he looked at the sword he realized it was a zanpakuto. He pointed his sword. "What have you done to me?" he demanded totally ignoring the fact the man who had previously been a hollow was standing before him as an Arrancar.

Naruto shrugged, "Really, I don't know anymore than you do. But I'm pretty sure it's that shinigami I was fighting caused it."

"Who are you?" Gaara asked, lowering his sword.

"Uzumaki Naruto at your service! Apparently an Arrancar now. But previously, I held the self-proclaimed title of strongest Vasto Lorde in Hueco Mundo." Naruto said with a grin, "Say, you look familiar. I had a dream where I was threatening a kid who looks exactly like you. You know anything about that?"

Gaara shook his head, "Maybe it was someone else."

"Couldn't be," Naruto said, "He had the kanji for love on his forehead, and so do you."

Gaara shrugged. He walked towards the exit of the cave trying to get his bearings when suddenly a large shadow covered up the cave. Naruto was instantly on guard, unsheathing his zanpakuto reflexively. However, Gaara seemed completely unfazed by this and stepped outside. Feeling many reiatsu outside, Naruto cautiously walked towards the exit.

Outside was bright and sunny, but that only made it easier for him to see three hollows in front of him. One was a large dragon hollow, the other looked like a snake with small hands, and finally the last one looked like a giant beetle. Naruto noticed that Gaara tried to strike up a conversation with them but they quickly cut him off and warned him of impending danger if they did not depart soon. Gaara climbed on top of the dragon and looked back one last time before leaving with his "posse". Seeing nothing better to do, Naruto tried opening a garganta when he hit from the behind. Turning around, he saw maybe 20 or 30 shinigami staring him down. Their reiatsu wasn't very powerful, maybe about a lower seated level. Between 15 and 20, for example.

Naruto smiled, "Finally, a decent meal."

**-zem107-**

It was quite sometime later that Naruto arrived in Hueco Mundo. He had a feast and felt a bit sluggish, but otherwise in good shape. The first thing he noticed was that everything in Hueco Mundo was bit quiet. Quieter than normal, and that's saying something. Normally, he would've gone back to his special rock to have a nice nap, but he felt the sudden urge to check up on Las Noches.

To say he was surprised to find the place in chaos would be an overstatement. He had actually been expecting this for a while. Naruto started feeling the air grow heavier. There were so many sources of reiatsu that they were all mixing and bringing their combined weight down upon the ground. Wanting to find out what was going on, Naruto entered the dome of the building.

Wandering through the hallways, Naruto noted that the inside was relatively unscathed.

"What happened to you, Uzumaki?" Naruto turned around to see Lilynette, one of the Espada he actually didn't hate, frowning at him.

Naruto offered a smile, "What's up Lily?" Lilynette's face darkened, she hated that nickname, "Yeah, I just got into a little scuffle and had my mask ripped off, no big deal."

"No big deal? You've become an Arrancar, that's definitely a big deal. Your power is literally frightening right now."

"Frightening? I wouldn't say that. I just don't know how to use my power yet. The only thing I know how to do is release my zanpakuto." Naruto laughed, "Anyways, what's going on here? It feels like this place has been to hell and back."

"Some shinigami broke in and caused some damage. The Privaron have mostly been killed so Aizen-sama sent out Aaroniero, Szayel Aporro, and Zommari to take care of them." Lilynette said, "So what are you going to do?"

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know know? Maybe talk to Aizen-sama."

Lilynette nodded and walked away.

Naruto turned around and smiled evilly, "Time to set your plan in motion, Gin."

**-zem107-**

"What do you mean you didn't kill him?" Wyn shouted at Gaara, "He works for Aizen. We are enemies of Aizen. It's as simple as that. I mean no disrespect sir, but that's letting him go is probably the stupidest thing you could possibly do. Are you listening to me, Gaara-sama?"

Gaara was sitting in a tree thinking about the whole Chiyiko and Naruto incident. Something wasn't right, especially with Naruto. He could tell there was no relation between her and Naruto, but he felt like fate was trying to screw him over. Either that or help him. Chiyiko was probably only there to lead him to Naruto. Gaara jumped down and saw everyone cringing. He saw Wyn fuming at him.

Gaara opened a garganta.

"What are you doing?" asked Yatara.

"I need some answers, and there is only one person who can provide them." Gaara answered while stepping through.

**-zem107-**

I don't think this chapter came out all that well. It's short and not much happens, but I feel that it is important for the story line.

By the way, I will be keeping the metric system(thank goodness).

**Anyways, I will be trying to wrap this story up so, hopefully within the next few chapters. But I will extend it if necessary.**


	6. Destination: Karakura

**I do not own Bleach or Naruto.  
Sorry for having this chapter out so late. I started working i on it, but didn't like the way it was going so I completely changed it, and this chapter was born. Anyways, hope you like it.**

**-zem107-**

"What are you doing?" asked Yatara.

"I'm trying to sense reiraku," said Gaara.

"Reiraku? I thought only shinigami could do that," questioned Neblo, a newer member of the resistance.

"I am an Arrancar now," replied Gaara.

"Right. I forgot, " said Neblo embarrassedly, "Well can you do it?"

Gaara shook his head.

"So what now?" asked Wyn.

"We go to Las Noches."

**-zem107-**

"Hey Starrk, can I ask you a question?" Naruto walked into Starrk's quarters.

"You can, but he won't be able to answer you 'cause he's sleeping," said Lilynette from her vantage point among the rafters, "here, let me help you with your problem."

She jumped and landed knee first into Starrk's gut. There was a loud "OOF!" sound and Starrk was rolling on the ground trying to get rid of the pain, "Lilynette, don't bother the poor man. He's probably up every night trying to keep up with your antics."

"You got that right," said Starrk getting to his feet.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. Those two had a pretty funny relationship.

"So what did you want to ask me?" Starrk lounged back on a couch.

"Can you tell what's been going on lately and possibly how to reverse this Arrancar transformation?" Naruto pleaded.

Starrk's eyes widened, he didn't notice that most of Naruto's mask was missing most of his mask and carrying a zanpakuto. The reiatsu radiating off of him was enormous,"That second question is probably for Szayel, not me. But in a nutshell a few shinigami attacked Las Noches to rescue Inoue." Starrk then proceeded to lie down and yawn.

"Well, I wanted a little more detailed explantion but-" Naruto cut himself off and looked Starrk strangely, "Inoue? The human girl? Since when do we have her?"

This time Starrk was thankful for Lilynette jumping in. Lilynette used a rope she hung across the room to drop down hanging upside down in front of Naruto. Startling him she explained, "Aizen-sama made Ulquiorra kidnap her because she able to travel through time."

"Wha-?" Naruto was beginning to think everyone here was crazy.

"She can't travel through time, Lilynette. She is able to reverse time." Starrk explained without shifting from his spot.

This didn't make anymore sense to Naruto than Lilynette's explanation and he was beginning to think he should've gone straight to Aizen, "That's crazy! How can she reverse time?"

"It's true," said monotone voice.

"Ulquiorra! What's up!" Naruto jumped for a high five. However, Ulquiorra did not return the action and calmly watched Naruto fall to the ground.

"They are telling the truth. Using what she calls Soten Kisshun she is able to reverse time. To be more accurate, she restores an object to the way it was previously." Ulquiorra explained.

"I wonder is she can rewind movies with that?" Naruto said to himself.

"What was that?" asked Lilynette.

"Nothing," Naruto said waving her off, "Anyways, what're you doing here Batman?"

"Batman, hehe," snickered Lilynette. Starrk made no reaction.

"Batman? What ever gave you that idea?" asked Ulquiorra, "Never mind. I am here because there is a pest known as Kurosaki that I need to take care of."

"Cool! Mind if I come with you?" asked Naruto.

"Accompany me if you wish, I do not care either way."

**-zem107-**

Ichigo ran down the hallways, carrying Nel. He abruptly stopped in the middle of a hallway, sided with pillars.

"Rukia." He whispered, sensing the extreme drop in reiatsu.

"Kuchiki Rukia is dead." A voice spoke up. Ichigo turned, only to see a large flight of stairs. Two men stood at the top of the flight of stairs. One with green eyes and tear marks. He stood at around 5'6", messy black hair, and what remained of his mask was the left side of the helmet with horn protruding form it. The other stood just shorter than him, around 2 inches shorter. He had spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and whisker right side of his head was covered by a mask that looked like a fox's skull.

Ichigo's eyes widened in recognition at the sight of the pale arrancar, "Ulquiorra!"

"You remember my name? Although I don't remember telling it to you." Ulquiorra spoke, "So be it. Kuchiki Rukia is dead."

"Don't be so blunt about it Ulquiorra. You got to be more subtle. Something like 'I sensed a fight between the Noveno Espada and a shinigami, but both reiatsu's suddenly disappeared.'" laughed the blond arrancar.

Ulquiorra grunted and turned to the spot where Ichigo was once standing, only to find him rushing down an adjacent hallway.

"Where are you going?" Ulquiorra asked.

"To save Rukia," Ichigo answered.

"Even though I told you she died?" Ulquiorra continued.

"I don't believe you," Ichigo responded.

"So stubborn," Ulquiorra sighed, "Is it really alright for you to leave without killing us?"

"I have no reason to fight you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Ichigo kept walking and talking, "You may be an Espada, but you yourself have yet to hurt any of friends."

Ulquiorra turned to look at Ichigo, "Is that so? What if I told you, that I was the one who brought Inoue Orihime to Hueco Mundo in the first place."

Ichigo blurred out of sight and almost immediately phased into existence in front of Ulquiorra and brought his zanpakuto down on top of him; Ulquiorra lazily blocked the large sword with his arm.

"So Inoue really didn't come to Hueco Mundo by her own will after all!" Ichigo all but shouted.

"Surprising. Even after coming to save her, her friends harbored a bit of doubt within themselves." Ulquiorra stated.

"Don't you get it, because of you, Inoue was marked as a traitor!" Ichigo exclaimed, his voice brimming with anger.

"I would hope so, otherwise our plans would've failed." replied Ulquiorra.

"You bastard!" Ichigo cursed.

"Now, do you have a reason to fight me?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Nel, step a back a bit farther away from me." Ichigo ordered.

"I-Itsygo," Nel protested.

"It seems that no matter what I do, this guy just won't let me pass." Ichigo continued.

"I really do apologize," Ichigo said, "But since I'm in such a hurry, I'm going to come at you with all of my strength."

Ichigo swept out his sword to the side and activate his Bankai. He used the smoke as a cover to jump in the air while donning his mask.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened and Ichigo swept his sword at him. The black reiatsu surrounding it pushed Ulquiorra off his feet and sent him flying through the pillars.

_What is this form? What is this reiatsu? It's almost as if he's the same as us..._ Ulquiorra thought.

"-It's over, " Ichigo said, "Getsuga Ten-"

Ichigo suddenly became aware that he couldn't lift his sword. He looked back only to find the fox Arrancar holding the edge of his sword, grinning at him. The fox gave a tug, pulling Zangetsu free from Ichigo's grasp. He then tossed Zangetsu away, sending it flying a good 7 meters.

"How rude of you Kurosaki. You remember to greet my dear friend Ulquiorra, yet you forget who I am." The Arrancar held a face of mock hurt, "You surely should remember me."

Ichigo looked at him incredulously and took a few steps back. Trying to find the perfect opportunity, Ichigo tried to shunpo to Zangetsu but was cut off as the blonde Arrancar stepped in his path, "Come on, maybe you'll remember me as the Adjuchas who attacked your home town, Uzumaki Naruto"

Ichigo blinked a few times before it registered. Both men in front of him were capable of incredible destruction.

"N-Nel? Are you alright?" asked Ichigo who didn't dare turn his back to any of the two Arrancar.

"Yes." Nel replied.

Ichigo nodded. He activated his hollow powers, this was no time to be lackadaisical. As fast as he could, Ichigo shunpo'd to Zangetsu then to Nel's side. Surprisingly enough, neither of the Arrancar made a move. Still not giving them a chance to attack, Ichigo charged up a Getsuga Tensho but hesitated before firing it.

As the dust cleared, Ichigo could clearly see both figures still standing who looked relatively unhurt except for a few singes and burns on their clothing.

"I wasn't able to stop it using both my hands, that surprised me a bit. Was that just now your full power?" commented Ulquiorra, "Either way, that's how it seems? Disappointing."

Ulquiorra raised his finger. Ichigo looked back, knowing the green cero would hit him, Ichigo adorned his hollow mask and used it to cushion the overwhelming impact of the cero. The cero was powerful enough to blast a hole through Las Noches's wall.

"Look at that, he survived. He's pretty good...or you just suck." Naruto grinned.

**-zem107-**

"Gaara-sama, where are we heading?" asked Hankou.

"Just keep flying." Gaara said, keeping a look out on the horizon.

"Hankou asked a valid question. I believe we all deserve an answer." Wyn said.

"Karakura Town." Gaara said, finally relenting.

All the hollows gave him a confused look, "I need to find Uzumaki. He knows something."

"You yourself said he worked for Aizen. Don't you think we should head for Las Noches? Just a suggestion," replied Maki, a female hollow who looked like a cross between a horseshoe crab and a scorpion.

"But that's Las Noches you're speaking about. Karakura is our best bet if we don't want to be in danger. We can't go to Las Noches." Gaara explained.

"Well, why not. I think we're ready to take on any Arrancar Aizen sends at us. Hell, I think we can Aizen himself." Yatara tried boost their commanders morale.

Gaara sighed, "You severely underestimate Aizen's strength. I doubt any one of us has the power to even scratch him."

"Bullshit!" Wyn shouted, "Excuse my foul language Gaara-sama, but I think you overestimate him. What do you think Chiyiko-sama would do in this type of situation?"

"I think she would retreat and form a better strategy than just busting in and killing everyone." Gaara said, returning to his lookout post on Hankou's head, "But fine, if you are so insistent on getting yourselves killed, how about we stroll on over to Las Noches and check up on our good buddy Aizen. Go ahead, open a Garganta somebody. Just cause he was able to defeat Baraggan doesn't mean we can't beat him. Come on, someone open a Garganta. I'm fucking serious right now."

Nobody stepped forward and Gaara scoffed, he had just had an outburst from anger and frustration; something quite unusual for him. He leaned over Hankou's head and said, "Open a Garganta right now, Hankou. That's an order."

"Hai, Gaara-sama."

**-zem107-**

Naruto sat back as Grimmjow entered through the "door" that Ulquiorra made in the wall. Grimmjow gave him a curious look, but disregarded him and he threw a girl in front of him and gave her orders to heal Ichigo. The Nel girl ran forward and started speaking with the girl ordering her to heal Ichigo and that it was her own fault that he was injured. Grimmjow explained to them that it was Ulquiorra and told the girl to hurry up before Ulquiorra got here. Grimmjow then turned his attention to Naruto, "What are you doing here Uzumaki?"

"If it isn't the kitty who wouldn't listen." Naruto stood and offered his hand for handshake. Grimmjow looked at his hand but didn't return the gesture. Naruto awkwardly lowered his hand and looked around, "So, what's up?"

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo, "I want to finish my fight with Kurosaki."

Naruto laughed, "Seems like Ulquiorra beat you to it. Better luck next time buddy," Naruto consolingly patted him on the back. Grimmjow looked at him strangely and shoved him off him. Naruto snapped back to attention, "Ulquiorra's coming," Grimmjow looked at him in surprise and tried to take something out but Naruto stopped him, "Relax, I'll handle that guy." Grimmjow reluctantly nodded.

Naruto walked outside as Ulquiorra approached, "Hey, Ulquiorra I need your help."

Ulquiorra brushed him off, "Move aside Uzumaki, I came here to retrieve Inoue from Grimmjow."

Naruto groaned, "It's always Inoue this, Orihime that with you. Why don't you ever have time for the rest of us!"

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes at him, "Did Szayel Aporro give you some type of medication. If so, I think you may need to consult with him for the side-effects."

"Shut up," Naruto snapped, "Anyways, the room I was given in Las Noches is all bright ad cheerful. I need your tips on how to make it dark and dreary."

Ulquiorra regarded him skeptically, "If this is an attempt to get a rise out of me, it is not working. In fact, I think that is your worst try ever."

"No, this is serious!" Naruto said remembering he promised Grimmjow he'd keep Ulquiorra occupied. Ulquiorra sighed, "Move Uzumaki, unless you want me to kill you."

"Naruto! Naruto!" Naruto looked down to the ground at the person calling his name. Lilynette was standing there,"Naruto, I told Aizen-sama what happened, he told me to call for you."

"I guess we will have to reschedule our appointment," Ulquiorra said and walked on past. Naruto knew that disobeying Aizen was like begging for death.

_Oh well Grimmjow, you're on your own._

**-zem107-**

When Naruto walked into Aizen's "throne room" of sorts, the first thing he noticed was the large amount of Espada there. Three to be precise. Four counting Lilynette. The others were Starrk, Baraggan, and Harribel. He also noticed the large number of fraccions present.

Casually strolling in, Naruto made of pont of noting so, "What's up with everyone here? And why am I here?"

Aizen stood up and welcomed him, "Nice to have you here Naruto. Anyways, I decided that the time to obtain the Oken, is now. As for the reason you are here, well, on our way to Karakura, the Gotei 13 has set up a trap and I need you as well as the Espada to bring them down. You are quite a powerful subordinate of mine, you know?"

Naruto was about to argue when he saw Gin subtly nodding to him, a gesture Aizen did not miss. Naruto reluctantly agreed. Aizen clapped his hands, "Wonderful, but we must get going now. Everyone, please ready yourselves for the battle ahead. You have half an hour to do so. Also, will someone please fetch Wonderweiss."

As everyone began filing out to prepare, Aizen stopped Gin, "What was that, Gin?"

Gin didn't give anything but his sly smile, "What was what?"

"Uzumaki seemed pretty reluctant until you stepped in." Aizen said raising an eyebrow, "He seems to trust you."

GIn laughed, "Well, he shouldn't. That would make an for an unsavory end."

Gin walked off, leaving Aizen to his thoughts.

**-zem107-**

As Naruto walked through the Garganta, he noticed something odd. Unlike the oppressing lack of reishi in the Living World, there seemed to be quite an abundance of it here. That and an abundance of shinigami. Strong shinigami. Damn, this was going to e annoying.

Everything passed so quickly, and Naruto found the only three shinigami helping him were caged in a would only be described as a prison of fire. Not only that, but pretty much all the other Arrancar were engaged in battles. Everything was hectic and it was at this point that he realized how useful fraccion could be.

However nobody seemed to notice him as they were all either engaged in combat or dead. Walking down from his position in the air, he took a few steps and landed on a building roof.

"Pretty crazy, right?" said a monotone voice.

Turning around, Naruto found himself face to face with the man that turned him into an Arrancar.

Uchiha Sasuke stood leaning his back against one of the rails on the roof with his hands in his pockets, "I would've preferred an ambush rather than afull on assault, but it seems that Kurosaki already took care of that back in Hueco Mundo."

Naruto grinned, "So he did. Now what, you going to attack me? Because it seems like you have bigger threats to handle up there." Naruto pointed up to the sky.

Sasuke took a look up at the three Espada in the sky. He shrugged, "The other taichou's will take care of that, however, I was ordered to take you down specifically."

Naruto nodded, "Figures. The one time I don't want to fight someone who'll give me a challenge, you show up. Then again, you aren't the strongest around either."

Sasuke didn't let the comment faze him. He had to learn to focused on his objective if he was going to get anywhere. Drawing his zanpakuto, he prepared for battle, "**Copy: Sharingan.**"  
**  
-zem107-**

"What's going on here?" Garra asked at the retreating figures of Kurosaki and Unohana.

Ichigo turned around with a look of surprise on his face, "It's an Arrancar." He drew his zanpakuto but was stopped as Unohana put a hand on is arm.

She turned to Gaara and his group of renegade fighters, "You must Gaara-sama, the leader of the resistance."

"Resistance?" Ichigo questioned.

"Against Aizen." replied Unohana with a whisper, "What brings you here Gaara-sama."

Wyn cracked his knuckles, "You think we'll need to bring them down, too, Gaara-sama?"

Gaara raised his hand, "No. They aren't our enemies today."

He raised his voice so the shinigami could hear, "We came to defeat Aizen? But I reiterate, what is going on here?"

Unohana nudged Ichigo, who took the hint, "Oh! We came here to take back Inoue, but it turned into an all-out war with the Espada."

Unohana continued, "Aizen and a few of his subordinates tried to attack Karakura Town, but fell into our trap. A fake Karakura Town. We are rushing to join the battle."

Gaara thought for a few moments before answering. He weighing the cons and pros of working with the shinigami. "Did an Arrancar named Uzumaki Naruto join the battle yet?"

Unohana thought for a few moments, "I'm wouldn't be aware of that as I have been in Hueco Mundo for a while do not know who accompanied Aizen."

Gaara nodded. He turned to his mini-army, "If you are willing to work with the shinigami, now will probably be our only chance of successfully bringing Aizen down."

After a few minutes of conversing, most agreed that they hated shinigami, but this was the perfect opportunity. Gaara turned back to Unohana, "We will ally ourselves with you shinigami untit his Aizen fiasco is over. Please, show us the way to Fake Karakura."

**-zem107-**

The next chapter should be all about the fight between Sasuke and Naruto and Gaara's arrival in Fake Karakura Town.


	7. Authors Note

**To everyone who reads this story.**

First and foremost, thank you.

You guys are great. I always recieve overwhelming positive responses from you guys. It's always amazing.

And yes, this story will be continued. It's just recently I've had a lot of bad shut happen in my life. Firstly we moved and the computer has yet to be unpacked (I'm typing this from my phone).

I've also had poor health recently. I've had severely bad allergies and asthma. I also have this condition called Eosiniphilic Esophagitis, otherwise known as EE. I've actually had quite a few visits to the 'ol hospital. And my health has shown no signs of getting better. But I am okay.

Anyways, this next chapter of the story is actually going to be the very last, so I'm working to up the quality of it. I can't really give a time frame, since I've barely been it, but I'm trying to get it out as quick as possible.

Anyways, thanks to everyone, and have a great day!

P.S. There's this anime forum at .com

It would awesome if anyone from here were to join.


	8. Endgame

**I do not own Bleach or Naruto**

Just a note to everyone. This is the final chapter to Menos Genin. But I really enjoyed writing this, so I'm gonna create a poll asking everyone if I should create a sequel to this story that takes place during the Thousand Year Blood War.

And right now, this is what I would consider a first draft. If I get time, I will fix things and change around others, but if not, then oh well.

And thanks for reading and supporting me everyone. I'm so glad that I could write something that people could enjoy.

-zem107-

Naruto wasn't alone. He knew that. There were plenty of other Arrancar around him. But there was no solace in the fact that they were all dropping like flies in the face of these shinigami. Granted the shinigami lost a few of their own too, but the casualties to the Arrancar were overwhelming. Well, there was also the fact that Naruto was surrounded on all sides by 5 shinigami too, as if that weren't enough. Naruto took his time looking at them. They all seemed familiar for some reason. That was when it hit Naruto. The glimpse of a memory he had, two of these five were in it. The jackass captain who changed his anatomy, and the girl with the pink hair.

Naruto eyed those specific two suspisciously, there was something about those two that was off for some reason. They were familiar, but he new for sure that he didn't know them. He did fight the black-haired one, but that was pretty much their entire relationship. Naruto didn't know him, and he didn't know Naruto. Simple as that. So why did he get this feeling of nostalgia as the girl laced up her gloves and drew her sword.

Registering that he was about to be attacked, Naruto drew his sword and attempted to charge. But that didn't happen. He was frozen in place, literally. Naruto kept trying to budge, but nothing happened; it was as if he no longer controlled his own body.

"Gotcha!" said the shinigami to his back-right. Using only his eyes, Naruto looked down at his feet, there was a small, black expanse snaring him. "Get him Uchiha-taichou!"

Wasting no time, Sasuke lashed out with his zanpakuto as Shikamaru released his shikai. But the attack didn't connect. In the split second between the realease and the attack, Naruto used Sonido to escape into the air. Naruto would've laughed, but he immediately felt a presence pop up behind him. It was the same pink-haired girl in his vision.

"**Eradicate: Byouki Kyachaa!**"

Sakura's zanpakuto dispersed and reformed itsef into surgical gloves around her hands.

"**Fist f Pain!**"

Sakura swung her right fist out, which Naruto promptly dodged. Gathering reishi around his feet, he rocketed himself onto the top of one of the buidings. Naruto felt the cold of blade against his back.

"Gotcha again," said the same shinigami that trapped him last time.

"How did you get from there to here so fast?" Naruto asked as the other shinigami surrounded him once again.

"That' **Kage no Ou**'s ability. He can control shadows, create shadow, and even teleport through shadows. He is the ultimate shadow-type zanpakuto," Shikamaru answered.

Seeing no other choice, Naruto gathered reishi at the tip of whatever remained of his snout, "**Cero!**"

The blast did not injure anyone, as everyone had more than enough time to get away, but the temporary distraction gave Naruto enough time to rise to the sky once again.

"Your zanpakuto is incredible, but theoretically, it should not work in the sky." said Naruto as he jumped into the air. Stabilizing himself, he looked down at the other shinigami who had already activated their shikai. Naruto briefly glanced at the other fights occurring during the Battle for Fake Karakura. Naruto went wide-eyed, "Lillinette is dead?! Starrk too?"

The only remaining living Espada was Harribel, and she down for the count, too. Aizen was just toying around with the others while Gin played with Kurosaki. Tosen seemed to be dead.

Naruto snorted, he didn't, it seemed that the one he didn't much care for, had survived.

"**Fist of Pain!**"

Naruto had been temporarily lost in thought when he was struck in the abdomen by the girl with pink hair. The punch carried such devastating force, Naruto felt like every single bone in his body had shattered. Knocked to the ground, Naruto immediately attempted to dodge as Sasuke fired off a cero at him. Narrowly avoiding the doom blast, two other shinigami flanked him and struck out at him with reishi filled fingertips.

Sasuke smirked, if Sakura's punch had hurt him even a little, then he was in for a world of pain with the Hyuuga.

Naruto grimaced with every strike, it felt like each blow turned his insides into mush. Seeing no other option, Naruto opted to use the ability that he planned to keep a secret from Aizen, "**Kage Bunshin.**"

Two Naruto's appeared between Naruto and the respective Hyuuga. Using the split second of confusion, Naruto ducked out of the way as hi **Kage Bunshin'**poofed away.

Jumping onto the top of a nearby building, Naruto surveyed his attackers. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he noticed two were missing.

"**Fist of Pain!**"

Seeing the attack coming, Naruto sidestepped the attack, "Is that seriously the only attack you know, woman?"

But Sakura's target was not Naruto. Sakura's fist collided with the building, effectively turning it into flying rubble. The display of power caught even Naruto off guard, who quickly gained traction on the air. But Naruto had no time to rest as a sword pierced his back and protruded from his chest.

_The Shadow Guy _Naruto thought.

"I see," said Naruto as he adopted a look of understanding, "You teleported through the shadow of that piece of flying concrete and snuck up behind me."

"I'm not done yet," Shikamaru stated. Shadows that seemed to be nothing more that extensions of Shikamaru's body wrapped around Naruto, binding him in place.

Sasuke flew up to the bound Naruto. Releasing his shikai as he halted to a stop, Sasuke brought his zanpakuto to Naruto's throat, intending to slit it. Sasuke never got the chance as a grain of sand pierced his arm, like a bullet. Dropping his zanpakuto a few hundred feet to the ground(where it was retrieved by Neji), Sasuke looked in the direction of the attacker. There stood the raccoon Arrancar from before as well as his personal army of hollows.

"Release him." demanded Gaara.

"Why? I thought he was your enemy." replied Sasuke.

"Hold still taichou," Sakura said she flew up. She brought her left hand up to Sasuke's wounded arm and muttered, "**Hand of Healing.**" A green glow enveloped his arm as his wound closed up.

"So that's why your your in the 4th Division," said Sasuke offhandedly before he turned his attention back to Gaara. To his surprise Gaara was standing next to him, his zanpakuto raised to Shikamaru's neck, "You will order your subordinate to release him, or I will free him by force."

Sasuke quickly glanced at Shikamaru and Naruto, quickly estimating the value of their lives. Concluding the Shikamaru was worth more to him at the moment, Sasuke conceded, "Fine, let him go Shikamaru. The other Espada are dead or dying and neither Aizen nor Gin are here right now. He can't do much by himself. Unless of course, the resistance decides to team up with Aizen." The last part was directed at Gaara.

"Just let him go!" snapped Gaara.

As Naruto was released he directed his attention at Gaara and said, "You didn't have to do that, I could've escaped by myself. But thanks anyways."

"Shut up!" Gaara said, "Wyn, take Naruto as our prisoner."

"Of course," Wyn said. Not knowing what was happening, Naruto found himself trapped again as the hollow identified as Wyn spit globs of green goo and bound his arms and legs.

Naruto felt his reiatsu being drained and looked down at the green goo as he fell through the air, "What is this? Sekkisekki?"

"Something like that," replied Wyn who caught the falling Naruto and held him in front of Gaara.

Gaara focused on Naruto, and drew his zanpakuto. He held the tip of the sword to Naruto neck, "I don't care who are, what you are, or why you're so similar to Chiyiko. But I do care that you are an Arrancar to Aizen. You will take me to Aizen, where I will kill him. Understand?"

Naruto shrugged, "No problem."

Everyone was taken aback by his nonchalant response. Gaara looked at confusedly and he withdrew his zanpakuto, "Seriously?"

"Yeah sure," Naruto answered, "I never really liked that bastard anyways. But you're not allowed to kill him until Gin gives the signal."

"Gin?" asked Gaara, "Why do we need to wait for his signal?"

"Just because," was the answer. Naruto looked over to where Aizen was when felt a burst of multiple reiatsus'. Two he recognized, Urahara and Shihoin, as well as a third person were fighting with Aizen. Gin had already stopped toying around with Ichigo, and the two of them were watching as Aizen defeated his three opponents. Once Aizen finished his fight he motioned for Gin to open a senkaimon. Gin chanced a glance back towards Naruto before complying with Aizen's request. Naruto geared up for battle, this was the signal.

"Let's go, Gin ready." Naruto said. Gaara ordered Wyn to release Naruto. As soon as he was free Naruto looked at Sasuke, "I don't care if you want to come or not, but I do need you to create a senkaimon for me. It's quicker than a garganta."

Sasuke scoffed and was about to retort with a denial, but Shikamaru was first again, except this time, he had a senkaimon open and ready to use, "Sorry, Uchiha-taichou, I know you don't want to help hollows. But if it means defeating Aizen, I'll gladly cooperate with them."

Sasuke stared in shock at his subordinate, making a mental note to punish him is he survived this.

Naruto nodded his head in gratitude to Shikamaru, "Gaara, right? Come on, we gotta go before we miss our opportunity."

Naruto stepped through the senkaimon, but notice that Gaara had not followed him. He peeked his head out, "What's wrong? Why aren't you coming?"

"How are we supposed to trust that you and Gin are against Aizen," asked Neblo.

Naruto shook his head, "You're not. Now let's go."

"I don't trust him that much either, but even the Gotei 13 failed against Aizen, we need to use everything to our advantage if we want to defeat Aizen," Shikamaru vouched for Naruto.

The resistance was still skeptical. Sasuke groaned, "Get out of there, Shikamaru. You're under my direct command, you do what I tell you. Nothing more, nothing less."

Shikamaru bowed his head and apologized and stepped out.

Naruto scowled, "Fine, be that way. You guys weren't even part of this plan anyway."

**-zem107-**

Gin used shunpo on his way back to Aizen, regretting what he had to do to Rangiku.

He quickly stopped when he noticed a fluctuation in the are's reiatsu. Turning behind him he saw a senkaimon gate opening, and out stepped Naruto.

Gin chuckled, "I didn't know Arrancar could use senkaimon."

Naruto shook his head, "We can't, a shinigami did it for me."

Gin mused over the thought of Naruto forcing a shinigami to open a senkaimon gate for him.

"So what do we do now?" Naruto asked.

"First, we need to rendezvous with Aizen," Gin answered, "Then we kill him."

**-zem107-**

"I'm back Aizen-taichou" said Gin, arriving behind Aizen.

"I see," said Aizen, turning around, "And you killed the girl, her reiatsu disappeared."

It was then that Aizen noticed Naruto walking behind Gin. Aizen gave a warm smile, "I'm glad to see you, Uzumaki. I trust you defeated your opponent."

Naruto drew his zanpakuto, and pointed it at Aizen, "Cut the crap Aizen."

Aizen looked at him strangely, "What do you mean?"

"You set me up to die by Tosen, so I'm setting you to die by me," Naruto rushed forward at Aizen swinging his sword violently.

Aizen was confused. Naruto was normally more calm than this, and his manner of attacking had become incredibly easy to dodge. Aizen ducked under swing and sidestepped a lunge.

Naruto charged up a cero and fired it off at Aizen who merely stepped out of the way and casually flicked i=him into a building. Naruto got back up and started focusing all his rage and anger to Aizen into his sword. Looking down at his zanpakuto he remembered what he felt when the zanpakuto had first materialized. Though he had been unconscious, he had felt rage to taichou who had forced his transformation. He wanted to recreate that feeling, except in the form of rage at Aizen. That's how his zanpakuto worked. The more anger and emotion he felt, the easier it was to release it.

"I"M GONNA KILL YOU," shouted Naruto, forming ten kage bunshins that simultaneously reached for Aizen sword. Aizen easily batted them all away. To his surprise, Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Looking down, he stepped backwards as Naruto emerged from the ground and tried to slash him.

As Aizen stepped back, Naruto was able to get a finger on Kyouka Suigetsu before Aizen pulled it away and used it to slice off one of Naruto's arms.

Naruto fell back in pain, though the moment passed as his limb regenerated itself. Naruto inwardly smirked. The more he fought with AIzen, the angrier he got at the bastard, the angrier he got, the more he felt his zanpakuto getting riled up, and that wa _exactl _what he needed at the moment.

But at the same time, Naruto saw the danger in prolonging his fight with Aizen. The objective was to retrieve Kyouka Suigetsu, not to kill Aizen. Aizen was a powerful man, much stronger than Naruto currently was, and Naruto knew he would pay if he attempted to kill Aizen like this.

Naruto looked down at his zanpakuto and deduced that he had enough rage to satsify it. But before he could do anything, Aizen was in front of him. Time seemed to move in slow-motion for Naruto as he watched Aizen bring Kyouka Suigetsu in a downward motion. He watched at cut through his hollow mask, then the skin on face, but it was intercepted by another sword before it could go any further.

Gin would've interfered and helped Naruto, but he watched in mild amusement as Gaara got underneath both Naruto and Aizen and stopped AIzen from bisecting Naruto. Using brute force, Gaara pushed Aizen backwards.

"Thanks," Naruto panted, "Now get out of the way."

Gaara watched as Naruto raised his zanpakuto and commanded, "**Wreck the Earth and Seas: Kurama!**"

Naruto began transforming. By the time it was over, Naruto looked similar to what he did when he had first arrived in Hueco Mundo, the major difference being the consciousness who was in control of the body.

"**Geez, I hate being holed up like that,**" he looked at Aizen, "**I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess you're my enemy.**"

"Fascinating," Aizen said, "I never knew the zanpakuto could take over the user's body."

But Naruto/Kurama had not been paying attention, "**Stupid body. This piece of crap barely has any power in it.**"

Naruto/Kurama refocused on Aizen, and pounced. Aizen was surprised by the speed, but was able to get his zanpakuto up in time to block the claw swipe from Naruto/Kurama. But the hollow phased from sight again, and shot a cero from behind Aizen.

Aizen dodged and watched in amazement as the blast took down multiple city blocks. No doubt that many people had been killed in that attack.

Aizen immediately took to the offensive and flew down, cutting Naruto/Kurama all down the chest. Naruto/Kurama growled in pain, and replied by knocking Aizen out of the sky with one of its 9 tails. Aizen gracefully landed on the ground before hammering Naruto/Kurama with multiple nameless kido. As every hado hit him, Kurama inwardly complained of how weak Naruto's body was.

Seeing a chance, Naruto/Kurama dodged away, and got up close with Aizen, hitting him at point-blank range with a cero. the explosion thundered throughout the skies of Soul Society.

Aizen reappeared on the ground, bleeding slightly from multiple points on his body and with many of his clothes in rags.

Even taking many hits, Aizen's condescending smile stayed glued to his face throughout, "You have a great amount of power Naruto, but you lack the ability to control it. Right now, you're like a baby holding a gun. You have the power to kill, but you don't have the ability."

Kurama/Naruto landed on the ground, "Then explain how I'm hurting you so badly. Do that Mr. Brainiac."

Aizen laughed, "You're only hitting me because I'm allowing you. Compared to me, you're nothing but a flegdeling. The Hogyoku grants me unimaginable power, far greater than the likes of you."

Aizen raised his hand to Kurama/Naruto, "**Hado #90: Kurohitsugi**"

Kurama/Naruto felt himself being enveloped entirely in a purplish black coffin, before he felt cuts and lacerations open up all over his body.

Gaara watched in shock as an unconscious Naruto fell to the ground, no longer in his resurreccion state. Gaara cuaght him before he hit the ground, and turned back in time to see Gin attack Aizen.

Gaara watched as Gin's bankai pierced Aizen's chest and fatally poisoned him. He watched as Gin stole both Kyoka Suigetsu and the Hogyoku. He watched as Aizen underwent a transformation into his "butterfly" form. He watched as Aizen killed Gin. He watched as humans and shinigami showed up. And most importantly he watched as Kurosaki arrived.

Ichigo took one look at Gin, and understood what happened. However, using his eyes, Gin motioned to two figures standing a few meters behind him, before closing his eyes for the final time, entrusting him with his will.

Ichigo looked towards Naruto and Gaara, instantly recognizing them. Setting his father down, he nodded to Gaara before turning to Aizen.

Gaara understood the unspoken message, _I will take care of Aizen_. Gathereing his companion, Gaara left.

**-zem107-**

Naruto woke up to a swaying motion, and a breeze through his hair. Opening his eyes, he came to face to face with the raccoon arranger, Gaara. taking note of his surroundings, he realized that he was on the back of some dragon-type hollow, and his limbs were once again bound by that sekkisekki like slime.

"I have one, and only one question for you," the raccoon said, "How are you related to Chiyiko?"

Naruto's eyes widened, before fading into a smile. That was a name he hadn't heard in a while.


End file.
